Ôëîðåíòèéñêàÿ êàíòàòà
by Risha1
Summary: Ðîìàíòè÷åñêàÿ èñòîðèÿ î ïåðâîé ëþáâè


Íàçâàíèå: Ôëîðåíòèéñêàÿ êàíòàòà   
Àâòîð: Ðèøà   
Áåòà: Åêàòåðèíà  
Pairing: Ñíåéï è ñòóäåíòêà ñëèçåðèíñêîãî äîìà   
Êàòåãîðèÿ: NC-17  
Îðèåíòàöèÿ: ãåò  
Summary: ðîìàíòè÷íàÿ èñòîðèÿ î ïåðâîé ëþáâè øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåé âîëøåáíèöû   
Disclaimer: Âñå íå ìîå çà ðåäêèì èñêëþ÷åíèåì.   


****

ÔËÎÐÅÍÒÈÉÑÊÀß ÊÀÍÒÀÒÀ

ß çíàþ, âåðþ íå íàïðàñíî, 

Çèìà ïîëþáèò ëåòî ñòðàñòíî. 

È îñåíü âñòðåòèòñÿ ñ âåñíîþ, 

Ëèøü òîëüêî ÿ ãëàçà çàêðîþ. 

****

Êàíòàòà (èòàë. cantata, îò ëàò. canto - ïîþ), êðóïíîå âîêàëüíî-èíñòðóìåíòàëüíîå ïðîèçâåäåíèå, îáû÷íî äëÿ îäíîãî èëè íåñêîëüêèõ ãîëîñîâ è ÷àùå äëÿ õîðà. 

Âñòðå÷àþòñÿ Ê. òîðæåñòâåííîãî, ðàäîñòíîãî, ëèðè÷åñêîãî, ñêîðáíîãî, ïîâåñòâîâàòåëüíîãî õàðàêòåðà. 

1. - Ôüîðà, ïîòîðàïëèâàéñÿ! Ìû íå ìîæåì æäàòü âå÷íî! – â ãîëîñå îòöà ñëûøèòñÿ åëå ñäåðæèâàåìîå ðàçäðàæåíèå. Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îãëÿäûâàþñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, ïûòàÿñü âïèòàòü çàïàõè, òàê õîðîøî çíàêîìûå ìíå ñ äåòñòâà, çàïîìíèòü ìèëûå ñåðäöó çâóêè, ñîõðàíèòü â ïàìÿòè êàæäóþ òâîþ ÷åðòî÷êó. ß äîëãî íå óâèæó òåáÿ, ìîé ãîðîä. 

Áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåé æèçíè ÿ ïðîâåëà â âîëøåáíîé Òîñêàíå. Ìíå ïîâåçëî ðîäèòüñÿ ïîä ëàñêîâûì ñîëíöåì Ôëîðåíöèè, ãäå ñàì âîçäóõ íàïîåí àðîìàòàìè öâåòóùèõ ïîëåé è âèíîãðàäíèêîâ, à äàëè Òîñêàíû ñ åå õîëìàìè è äîëèíàìè, îêðóæàþùèå ãîðîä, óáàþêèâàþò åãî â ìàòåðèíñêèõ îáúÿòèÿõ.

Ôëîðåíöèÿ – ýòî âå÷íàÿ âåñíà. Â ñàìîì èìåíè ãîðîäà åñòü ÷òî-òî, íàïîìèíàþùåå íåæíûé âåñåííèé âåòåð. Íà ìîåì ÿçûêå îíî çâó÷èò êàê Firenze, Öâåòóùàÿ, è íàâñåãäà ñâÿçàíî ñ òîíêèì àðîìàòîì ëèëèè, åå ÷èñòîòîé, íåæíîñòüþ. Ìîÿ Ôëîðåíöèÿ… 

Ñàìûé èçûñêàííûé ãîðîä â Åâðîïå, íå èìåþùèé ñîïåðíèêîâ â òîíêîé îòòî÷åííîé ñòèëüíîñòè. Íè ïàðèæñêèé øèê, íè ëîíäîíñêàÿ ýëåãàíòíîñòü, íè âåíåöèàíñêîå èçÿùåñòâî, íè ðèìñêîå âåëè÷èå íå â ñèëàõ çàòìèòü óòîí÷åííûé àðèñòîêðàòèçì Ôëîðåíöèè. 

Ôëîðåíöèÿ, çàâîðàæèâàþùàÿ âåëèêîëåïèåì ñâîèõ äâîðöîâ è öåðêâåé, òèøèíîé óçêèõ ñðåäíåâåêîâûõ óëî÷åê è íåñïåøíûì òå÷åíèåì Àðíî.

È âñå ýòî ÿ âûíóæäåíà ïîêèíóòü ðàäè êàêîãî-òî Ëîíäîíà? Íà ãëàçàõ âûñòóïèëè ñëåçû îò÷àÿíèÿ è çëîñòè.

- Áóäåò òåáå, äåâî÷êà, ìû îïîçäàåì íà ñàìîëåò, - ëàñêîâûå ðóêè ìàòåðè îáíèìàþò ìåíÿ, óâëåêàÿ ê àâòîìîáèëþ, ãîòîâîìó óì÷àòü íàñ â Ðèì. 

Ïðîùàé, Ôëîðåíöèÿ…

1. Ëåòî ïîäõîäèò ê êîíöó, à âìåñòå ñ íèì è ìîÿ ñïîêîéíàÿ æèçíü. Åùå òðè íåäåëè, è Õîãâàðòñ ñíîâà íàïîëíèòñÿ øóìîì: òîïîò íîã, êðèêè, ñìåõ - âñå òî, ÷òî òàê ðàçäðàæàåò, îòâëåêàåò è ìåøàåò ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. Ñòàè òóïîãîëîâûõ ñòóäåíòîâ âíîâü íà÷íóò èçâîäèòü ìåíÿ ñâîèì íûòüåì è áåçìîçãëîñòüþ. Êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ÿ âèäåë ÷òî-òî äîñòîéíîå ìîåãî ïðåäìåòà? Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ìîæåò áûòü, äà è òà ñëèøêîì ïîäâåðæåíà âëèÿíèþ äðóæêîâ-ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. 

Ïîñëå ãèáåëè Âîëäåìîðòà íàäîáíîñòü â øïèîíñêîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè îòïàëà ñàìà ñîáîé, è îñíîâíûì çàíÿòèåì äëÿ ìåíÿ îñòàëèñü Çåëüÿ. ß äóìàë, ÷òî, íàêîíåö-òî, âçäîõíó ñïîêîéíî è öåëèêîì îòäàìñÿ ðàáîòå, íî îíà áîëüøå íå ïðèíîñèò óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ. Âíåçàïíî ïðèøëî îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî ìíå íå õâàòàåò ÷óâñòâà îïàñíîñòè è íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ÿ ïðîñòî óñòàë…

2. Îòåö êðè÷èò, à ÿ óïðÿìî ñæèìàþ ãóáû è òðÿñó ãîëîâîé. Íåò, ÿ íå ïîåäó â âàø Õîãâàðòñ. Ìíå íåò äåëà äî ïîëèòèêè, îòåö. ß çíàþ, ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ î÷åíü âàæíî ýòî íîâîå íàçíà÷åíèå, è òû ñäåëàåøü âñå, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü ìåíÿ â Àíãëèè. Òû âñåì äåìîíñòðèðóåøü, êàêàÿ êðåïêàÿ è äðóæíàÿ ó íàñ ñåìüÿ, è êàê òû ëîÿëåí ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê ìåñòíûì ìàãàì, îòïðàâëÿÿ ñâîþ åäèíñòâåííóþ äî÷ü â çäåøíþþ øêîëó. Íî òû íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë ìåíÿ ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Ñêàæè, âåäü èìåííî â òîò äåíü, êîãäà òû óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ ìàã, òà òîíåíüêàÿ íèòî÷êà ïðèâÿçàííîñòè îáîðâàëàñü íàâñåãäà? È òû äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïðîñòèë ìàòü - çà òî, ÷òî îíà ñêðûëà îò òåáÿ ñâîþ ìàãè÷åñêóþ ðîäíþ. Îäíàêî, òû ïîñòàðàëñÿ èçâëå÷ü ïîëüçó èç ýòîãî ôàêòà. Ïðàâèòåëüñòâà ìàããëîâ âñåãäà òåñíî êîíòàêòèðîâàëè ñ ìàãè÷åñêèì ìèðîì, â àòìîñôåðå ñòðîæàéøåé êîíôèäåíöèàëüíîñòè, ðàçóìååòñÿ…

Òàê ÷òî, òû âèäèøü âî ìíå ëèøü ïåøêó, ñïîñîáíóþ ïðîäâèíóòü Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî åùå íà îäíó êëåòêó âïåðåä. Íî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ñäàâàòüñÿ. Äîñòàòî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ïðîâåëà â Ëîíäîíå öåëîå ëåòî, ñîïðîâîæäàÿ òåáÿ íà äåëîâûå âñòðå÷è, ñâåòñêèå ðàóòû è áëàãîòâîðèòåëüíûå àêöèè. ß õî÷ó äîìîé, âî Ôëîðåíöèþ, â ñâîþ ñòàðóþ òèõóþ øêîëó, ãäå ïðåïîäàâàòåëè óìíû è äåìîêðàòè÷íû, à çàíÿòèÿ ïðîõîäÿò ïîä îòêðûòûì íåáîì èëè ñðåäè ñòàðèííûõ ïîëîòåí âåëèêèõ ìàñòåðîâ â ïðåêðàñíûõ ìóçåÿõ è ñîáîðàõ. 

Íàøà òèõàÿ îáèòåëü ðàñïîëîæåíà â ñàìîì ñåðäöå Ôëîðåíöèè. Ýòî íåîáû÷íîå ó÷åáíîå çàâåäåíèå. Íåò-íåò, íå ñìåéòåñü, äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ýòà øêîëà, åäèíñòâåííàÿ â ñâîåì ðîäå, âîñïèòûâàåò â ñâîèõ ñòåíàõ õóäîæíèêîâ, ïîýòîâ è ìóçûêàíòîâ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà. Çäåñü ó÷àòñÿ äåòè, ñïîñîáíûå ñëûøàòü ìåëîäèþ êðàñîê è âèäåòü êðàñîòó ìóçûêè, ðàñïîçíàâàòü ïðè÷óäëèâûå óçîðû ñëîâ.

ß âñåãäà õîòåëà ñòàòü õóäîæíèêîì, íî ñóäüáà ðåøèëà èíà÷å, ìíå íå äàíî âîïëîòèòü ñâîè ìå÷òû è ôàíòàçèè â êðàñêàõ, çàòî ÿ ïîñòèãëà èçÿùåñòâî ôðàç è ñòðîéíîñòü ñëîãà. ß òâîðþ ñâîè ôàíòàçèè ñëîâàìè, ñîçäàþ äëÿ âàñ ïðè÷óäëèâûå êàðòèíû è íåðóêîòâîðíûå ïîëîòíà.

Ìû îáèòàåì ïîä ñâîäàìè äâîðöà Áàðäæåëëî. 

Ýòî ìàëåíüêàÿ êðåïîñòü, óâåí÷àííàÿ çóáöàìè è êâàäðàòíîé áàøíåé. Çäåñü ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ Íàöèîíàëüíûé ìóçåé, íî ìû íàäåæíî óêðûòû îò ëþáîïûòíûõ ãëàç ìàããëîâ. Çàùèòíîå çàêëèíàíèå íå ïîçâîëèò íàøèì äîðîãàì ïåðåñå÷üñÿ, îíè íå âèäÿò íàñ, à ìû íå îùóùàåì èõ ïðèñóòñòâèÿ…

Êîãäà âõîäèøü â ïðîñòîðíûé, óêðåïë¸ííûé ìîùíûìè àðêàìè, äâîð, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû ïåðåíîñèøüñÿ â äàëåêîå ïðîøëîå. Ñðåäè ìðàìîðíûõ ñòàòóé Äîíàòåëëî è Ìèêåëàíäæåëî, ñòðîãèõ ôðåñîê Äæîòòî ìû ó÷èìñÿ ïîñòèãàòü êðàñîòó.

Âñå-òàêè ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü. ß â Õîãâàðòñå. Ñåäîâëàñûé ïîæèëîé ÷åëîâåê äîáðîäóøíî âçèðàåò íà ìåíÿ ïîâåðõ î÷êîâ. – Âû ïîëþáèòå Õîãâàðòñ, ñèíüîðèòà Àìàäóööè.

ß ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè è ñíîâà áåçðàçëè÷íûì âçãëÿäîì âïèâàþñü â ñòåíó. 

- Ìíå áû õîòåëîñü ñäåëàòü äëÿ Âàñ ÷òî-òî ïðèÿòíîå, – ñòàðèê ïî-ïðåæíåìó áóðàâèò ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíûìè ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè. 

- Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åìó ÿ ìîãó îáðàäîâàòüñÿ, ýòî îòúåçä äîìîé, íî òåìà çàêðûòà äëÿ îáñóæäåíèé ìîèì îòöîì, - æåñòêî âûãîâàðèâàþ ÿ, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü íà ñòàðèêà. 

- Íå ñòîèò îò÷àèâàòüñÿ ðàíüøå âðåìåíè, - âçäûõàåò Äàìáëäîð, íàêëîíÿÿñü ê ôåíèêñó, ìèðíî äðåìëþùåìó íà åãî êîëåíÿõ, - âîçìîæíî, Âû åùå èçìåíèòå òî÷êó çðåíèÿ. À ïîêà ïðèìåðüòå ýòî… - îí ïðîòÿãèâàåò ìíå ñòàðóþ ïîòåðòóþ øëÿïó. Ïîìîðùèâøèñü, ÿ íàäåâàþ åå è îíà îæèâàåò, áîðìî÷à ñëîâíî çàêëèíàíèå. – Àõ êàê èíòåðåñíî… îïðåäåëåííî íå Õàôôëïàôô, è íå Ãðèôôèíäîð, ìîæåò… Íåò, ïîæàëóé, âîò ýòà ÷àñòü îïðåäåëåííî äëÿ Ñëèçåðèíà.

Äàìáëäîð óëûáàåòñÿ. – Ñëèçåðèí? Èíòåðåñíî… 

Âñòàâ èç-çà ñòîëà, îí ïîäõîäèò ê êàìèíó è ÷òî-òî øåï÷åò, ÿ áåçðàçëè÷íî îòâîðà÷èâàþñü. 

- Ñèíüîðèòà Àìàäóööè, ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòü äåêàíà âàøåãî íîâîãî êîëëåäæà, ïðîôåññîðà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. 

ß ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà è çàñòûâàþ îò õîëîäíîãî ïðåçðèòåëüíîãî âçãëÿäà. Ìàäîííà, çà êàêèå ïðåãðåøåíèÿ ÿ îáÿçàíà òåðïåòü ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé òàêîé õîëîä? Âîïëîùåíèå çèìíåé âüþãè. Ïîåæèâøèñü, ÿ ñíîâà ïåðåâîæó âçãëÿä íà ñòåíó, óïðÿìî çàäèðàÿ ïîäáîðîäîê.

2. ß ñèæó â äèðåêòîðñêîì êàáèíåòå, ñëóøàÿ ìîíîòîííóþ ðå÷ü Äàìáëäîðà è íå èñïûòûâàþ íè÷åãî, êðîìå ãëóõîãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà ìíå íàâÿçûâàþò ýòó èòàëüÿíêó? Ïî÷åìó ÿ îáÿçàí ïðèíÿòü ýòî "ñîêðîâèùå"? Äèðåêòîð êàê âñåãäà òèõî ïîñìåèâàåòñÿ â áîðîäó, çàáàâëÿÿñü ìîèì íåäîâîëüñòâîì. 

×òî çà íåëåïàÿ èäåÿ ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó îòöó ýòîé äåâî÷êè. Îòïðàâèòü åå â íàøó øêîëó â ïîñëåäíèé ãîä îáó÷åíèÿ? Âîèñòèíó, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîéìó ìàããëîâ.

Äåâ÷îíêà çàñòûëà â ñîñåäíåì êðåñëå, áåñêðîâíûå ãóáû ïëîòíî ñæàòû, õìóðûå, êàê îñåííåå íåáî, ãëàçà ñìîòðÿò â îäíó òî÷êó, íî ãîëîâà ãîðäî âçäåðíóòà. Ñðàçó âèäíî, êðåïêèé îðåøåê. Ïî÷åìó ÷åðòîâ êîëïàê îïðåäåëèë åå â Ñëèçåðèí? È ÿ äîëæåí áóäó òåðïåòü â ñâîåì Äîìå ýòî ñòðàííîå ñîçäàíèå… 

3. Ïîõîæå, ýòî áóäåò ñàìûé óæàñíûé ãîä â ìîåé æèçíè. Ïðîøëî óæå áîëüøå òðåõ ìåñÿöåâ, à ÿ òàê è íå ñìèðèëàñü ñî ñâîèì ïîëîæåíèåì. Çàíÿòèÿ äàþòñÿ ìíå ñ òðóäîì, à ñîêóðñíèêè ïîñòîÿííî èçäåâàþòñÿ. Õîëîä ïðåñëåäóåò ìåíÿ. Çäåñü íåò ìåñòà ÷óâñòâàì, íåò ìåñòà òåïëó. ß ìåäëåííî óìèðàþ. Ñòèõè áîëüøå íå ñëåòàþò ñ ìîèõ ãóá, ÷òîáû âçìûòü ê íåáåñàì, ïðåâðàùàÿñü â ïðè÷óäëèâûå óçîðû è êàðòèíû. ß ïåðåñòàëà âåñòè áåññìûñëåííîå ñðàæåíèå ñ ïðåäìåòàìè. Ïàëî÷êà ñëóøàåòñÿ ìåíÿ âñå ìåíüøå è ìåíüøå. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ âçìàõíó åé. ß íèêîãäà íå áûëà ñèëüíà â ÷àðàõ èëè òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, íî â íàøåé øêîëå è íå ïðèäàâàëè ýòîìó áîëüøîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. Âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ ìû òðàòèëè íà îòòà÷èâàíèå òàëàíòà, ñòàðàÿñü íå óïóñòèòü íè îäíîé äðàãîöåííîé ìèíóòû.

ß íå ñòàëà çäåñü ñâîåé, íà ÷òî òàê ðàññ÷èòûâàë îòåö. È áîþñü, äàëüøå áóäåò òîëüêî õóæå. Äåêàí íåîäíîêðàòíî äåëàë ìíå çàìå÷àíèÿ, ðàçäðàæàÿñü îò ìîåé íåâíèìàòåëüíîñòè è ðàññåÿííîñòè; íà ìåíÿ æàëóþòñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëè, Ñëèçåðèí òåðÿåò ñëèøêîì ìíîãî áàëëîâ, íî ìíå âñå ðàâíî. Åäèíñòâåííîå, î ÷åì ÿ ìå÷òàþ, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ îòïóñòèëè äîìîé. Âîçìîæíî, åñëè ÿ áóäó ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, îíè îò÷èñëÿò ìåíÿ?

Ìàäîííà, ÿ ïîñìåëà ïåðå÷èòü ñàìîìó Ñíåéïó… ß ñèæó íà çàíÿòèè è ïûòàþñü âñëóøàòüñÿ â òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò, íî åãî ãîëîñ çàâîðàæèâàåò è óáàþêèâàåò, à õîëîä ïîäçåìåëüÿ ïîäáèðàåòñÿ âñå áëèæå è áëèæå. ß áîðþñü ñî ñíîì, íî áåçóñïåøíî.

- Ìèññ Àìàäóööè, ÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ê Âàì îáðàùàþñü, – åãî ãîëîñ îáìàí÷èâî ëàñêîâ è òèõ. ß âçäðàãèâàþ è ñìîòðþ íà íåãî. Òîëüêî áû îí íå ïîíÿë, êàê ñèëüíî ÿ áîþñü. 

- Âû ìîæåòå ïîâòîðèòü, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî ðàññêàçàë î ÿäàõ?..

- Èçâèíèòå, ÿ çàäóìàëàñü, - ìîÿ ãîëîâà îïóñêàåòñÿ. Ó÷åíèêè õèõèêàþò, à åãî ãëàçà ïîëíû çëîñòè è ðàçäðàæåíèÿ. - Åñëè Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ áóäó çàêðûâàòü ãëàçà íà Âàøå âîçìóòèòåëüíîå ïîâåäåíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî Âû èíîñòðàíêà è ÿâëÿåòåñü ñòóäåíòêîé ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà, âûíóæäåí Âàñ ðàçî÷àðîâàòü. Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñî Ñëèçåðèíà! – îí ðåçêî ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, è ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ îò ïîðûâà âåòðà, âûçâàííîãî âçìàõîì åãî ìàíòèè. 

- Ïîçâîëüòå, ñýð. Ìíå íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè ñëóøàòü ýòó ëåêöèþ, î ÿäàõ ÿ çíàþ è ñàìà. Îí ìåäëåííî îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, ìîè íîãè ïðèðàñòàþò ê ïîëó. Íàâåðíîå, òàêèì âçãëÿäîì óáèâàëà Ìåäóçà Ãîðãîíà, íî ÿ óæå íå â ñèëàõ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. 

- Íåóæåëè, ìèññ Àìàäóööè? Óâàæüòå ìåíÿ, ïðîøó ÂÀÑ ê ñòîëó. ß áóäó ðàä îòäîõíóòü, ïîêà ÂÛ ïðîâåäåòå ýòî çàíÿòèå…

ß õìóðþñü, íó ÷òî æå, îí áðîñèë âûçîâ ïîòîìêó Ìåäè÷è. Ïóñòü ÿ íå ñèëüíà â ìàãèè è òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, íî çåëüÿ ìíå ïî çóáàì, è ÿ íå ïîñðàìëþ ÷åñòè ñâîèõ ïðåäêîâ. Èçâîëüòå, ïðîôåññîð. Ñðàçèìñÿ!

ß âûäåðæàëà áîé, íî ëèøèëàñü ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ êàíèêóë. Çà ìîå áåçðàññóäíîå ïîâåäåíèå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï îñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ â Õîãâàðòñå íà ýòî âðåìÿ. Åñëè îí ìå÷òàåò óâèäåòü ìîè ñëåçû, òî ÿ íå äîñòàâëþ åìó ýòîé ðàäîñòè. 

3. ß çàäóì÷èâî áðåäó ïî êîðèäîðó, ïûòàÿñü îòîãíàòü ìûñëè î ìàëåíüêîé èòàëüÿíêå. Ñòðàííî, íî ÿ âïåðâûå îùóòèë íåâåäîìîå äîñåëå ñîìíåíèå, íå ïîãîðÿ÷èëñÿ ëè ÿ ñ íàêàçàíèåì. Êîíå÷íî, îíà íåïîçâîëèòåëüíî íàõàëüíà, è ñåãîäíÿøíÿÿ âûõîäêà íà óðîêå âîçìóòèòåëüíà. Îäíàêî îíà îòëè÷íî ðàçáèðàåòñÿ â çåëüÿõ, ýòîãî íå îòíèìåøü. - Êðîâü ïðåäêîâ, - óñìåõàþñü ÿ, íî ìîè ìûñëè ïðåðûâàþòñÿ ÿðîñòíûì êðèêîì, â êîòîðîì ñëûøàòñÿ áîëü è èñïóã. ß óñêîðÿþ øàãè, ïûòàÿñü îïðåäåëèòü íàïðàâëåíèå. 

- Óáèðàéòåñü, à íå òî!.. – ñëûøó ÿ è êèäàþñü íà ãîëîñ. 

- ×òî? Îíà óãðîæàåò íàì? Ñíà÷àëà âåðíè ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó èëè òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îòðàâèòü íàñ, ãðÿçíîêðîâêà?

Îòêðûâøàÿñÿ êàðòèíà ïðèâîäèò ìåíÿ â íåãîäîâàíèå, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ êàê â êðîâè çàêèïàåò ÿðîñòü. Ñàéìîíñ è Òåéëîð, ñòóäåíòû ìîåãî äîìà… ×åðò, îíè ðåøèëè ïîçàáàâèòüñÿ ñ îäíîé èç ñòóäåíòîê, íî íà ýòîò ðàç îíè ïåðåøëè âñå ãðàíèöû. Åñëè îíè ñ÷èòàþò, ÷òî ÿ áóäó âåñòè ñåáÿ, êàê â ïðåæíèå âðåìåíà, îíè îøèáëèñü. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü çàêðûâàòü ãëàçà íà "øàëîñòè" ãàäåíûøåé. Îãëóøèâ èõ çàêëèíàíèåì, ÿ íàêëîíÿþñü íàä ëåæàùåé äåâóøêîé. Îíà ïîäíèìàåò ãîëîâó… Ñëåäîâàëî äîãàäàòüñÿ, Ôüîðà… Â ñåðûõ ãëàçàõ ïûëàåò ãíåâ, íî ãäå-òî íà ñàìîì äíå ïðèòàèëñÿ ñòðàõ, ðàçáèòûå ãóáû øåï÷óò ïðîêëÿòüÿ, åå òåëî äðîæèò â ìîèõ ðóêàõ. ×òîáû ïðèâåñòè åå â ÷óâñòâî, ÿ âñòðÿõèâàþ åå. – Óñïîêîéòåñü! Âñå óæå ïîçàäè. 

Åå âçãëÿä ñòàíîâèòñÿ îñìûñëåííûì, è ÿ êà÷àþ ãîëîâîé. - Íî êàê Âû ìîãëè ïîçâîëèòü èì ñäåëàòü ñ ñîáîé òàêîå? Îíà ìðà÷íî ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ. – Ìîþ ïàëî÷êó îòîáðàëè, ñýð. ×òî ÿ ìîãëà ïîäåëàòü? 

- Ñëèçåðèíöû âñåãäà íàõîäÿò âûõîä èç ïîëîæåíèÿ, ìèññ Àìàäóööè, - óñìåõàþñü ÿ.

Åå ãëàçà âñïûõèâàþò ÿíòàðíûìè èñêðàìè íåíàâèñòè. – Ñèíüîðèòà. Îíè ñëîìàëè ìîþ ïàëî÷êó. È ÿ íå ñëèçåðèíêà! - øèïèò îíà, ïûòàÿñü îòîäâèíóòüñÿ, íî ÿ íå ïîçâîëÿþ. Ïîäõâàòèâ åå íà ðóêè, ÿ íåñó åå ê Ïîìôðè.

Îíà ñïðàâèëàñü ñ îáóðåâàþùèìè åå äóøó ÷óâñòâàìè, è åå ëèöî íå âûðàæàåò ýìîöèé. ß õìóðþñü. – Èç-çà ÷åãî îíè íàïàëè íà Âàñ? Îíà íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïåðåäåðãèâàåò ïëå÷àìè. - Èì íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, ÷òî ïî ìîåé âèíå Âàø Äîì òåðÿåò áàëëû, íó à ñåãîäíÿøíèé óðîê, êîãäà ñàì äåêàí, - îíà îòâîäèò âçãëÿä, - áûë âûíóæäåí ëèøèòü Ñëèçåðèí åùå íåñêîëüêèõ áàëëîâ… Ýòî ñòàëî ïîñëåäíåé êàïëåé. Ê òîìó æå, ÿ íàïîëîâèíó ìàããëîðîæäåííàÿ…

- Ýòî íå ïîâîä âåñòè ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî ñòàÿ õèùíèêîâ, – öåæó ÿ, – ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ ïðèíÿòü ìåðû.

- Âû îò÷èñëèòå ìåíÿ? 

ß áðåæó, èëè â åå ãîëîñå íàäåæäà? 

- Îò÷èñëèòü ñòîèò òåõ ìîëîäûõ èäèîòîâ, ÷òî ñîâåðøèëè íåïðîñòèòåëüíûé ïðîñòóïîê, – áîðìî÷ó ÿ, âíåçàïíî îíà íà÷èíàåò âûðûâàòüñÿ, ñëîâíî ïîéìàííàÿ ïòàõà. - Ïóñòèòå, ÿ ñïîñîáíà èäòè ñàìà. 

ß íå ïðåïÿòñòâóþ åé è îòïóñêàþ, ïîäòàëêèâàÿ ê êàáèíåòó ìåäñåñòðû. – Èçâîëüòå ïîñåòèòü âðà÷à. Êàê äåêàí ÿ îáÿçàí ñëåäèòü çà òåì, ÷òîáû ñ ìîèìè ñòóäåíòàìè âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå, ñèíüîðèòà.

- ß íå Âàøà ñòóäåíòêà, – øåï÷åò îíà, ñêðûâàÿñü çà äâåðüþ, - íå Âàøà… - ñëûøó ÿ óäàëÿþùååñÿ. Ïðèäåòñÿ ïåðåóáåäèòü Âàñ, ñèíüîðèòà.

4. Êàíèêóëû. ß ñìîòðþ èç îêíà íà òîëïó ñòóäåíòîâ, íàïðàâëÿþùèõñÿ äîìîé. ß äàæå íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ñïîêîéíî ïðèìó ñâîå âûíóæäåííîå çàêëþ÷åíèå. Åñëè áû íå îòñóòñòâèå ìàìû, ÿ áûëà áû äàæå ðàäà ñëó÷èâøåìóñÿ. Ïîñêîëüêó îòåö âñå ðàâíî íå ïîçâîëèò ìíå íàâåñòèòü äîì, à çäåñü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åñòü êíèãè è îïóñòåâøåå îáùåæèòèå. Íè îäèí ñëèçåðèíåö íå îñòàëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå íà Ðîæäåñòâî. ß ïî÷òè ñâîáîäíà…

Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ èäòè íà óæèí è, óæ òåì áîëåå, âèäåòü êîãî-òî èç ïðîôåññóðû, îñîáåííî… ß óñàæèâàþñü ïîáëèæå ê êàìèíó, ÷òîáû ïîéìàòü âñå òåïëî, èñõîäÿùåå îò íåãî. Ðàñòÿíóâøèñü íà ïóøèñòîì êîâðå, ÿ îòêðûâàþ òåòðàäü è, ïîêóñûâàÿ êîí÷èê ïåðà, ïðèíèìàþñü çà ñòèõîòâîðåíèÿ. Íî, ìîå óåäèíåíèå ïðåðâàíî, ñëûøèòñÿ ãðîìêèé ñòóê â îêîøêî - ýòî ñåðäèòàÿ çàìåðçøàÿ ñîâà ïðèíåñëà ìíå ïèñüìî, ïåðåâÿçàííîå ñåðåáðèñòîé ëåíòîé. ß ðàçâîðà÷èâàþ ïåðãàìåíò, è ñòðî÷êè ïëûâóò ïåðåä ãëàçàìè:

Ñèíüîðèòà Àìàäóööè, èçâîëüòå ñïóñòèòüñÿ â ãëàâíûé çàë. Åñëè ñïóñòÿ äåñÿòü ìèíóò ÿ íå óâèæó Âàñ çà ñòîëîì, òî âûíóæäåí áóäó ïðèâåñòè Âàñ çà ðó÷êó, èëè, ÷òî åùå íåïðèÿòíåé, èñïîëüçîâàòü Ìîáèëèêîðïóñ... Äóìàþ, íàì îáîèì íå õîòåëîñü áû äîâîäèòü ýòî íåáîëüøîå íåäîðàçóìåíèå äî ñòîëü íåïðèÿòíîãî ôèíàëà. 

Ñ óâàæåíèåì,

Ïðîôåññîð Ñ.Ñíåéï

Ïðî÷èòàííûé ëèñòîê âûïàäàåò èç ìîèõ ðóê. 

Âçäðîãíóâ, ÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íî íàòÿãèâàþ íà ñåáÿ òîëñòûé áåñôîðìåííûé ñâèòåð èç ãðóáîé øåðñòè è, âñòðÿõíóâ íåïîñëóøíûìè êóäðÿìè, âûñêàëüçûâàþ èç ãîñòèíîé.

Ïðîôåññîð äàæå íå ñìîòðèò â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, ñëîâíî îí è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó îòêàçàòüñÿ îò "ëþáåçíîãî" ïðåäëîæåíèÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê ó÷èòåëÿì è íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûì ñòóäåíòàì.

Âçäîõíóâ, ÿ ïðèñàæèâàþñü ñ êðàÿ ñòîëà, íî äèðåêòîð ïðåäëàãàåò ìíå ïåðåñåñòü ïîáëèæå. Ê ñâîåìó óæàñó ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âûíóæäåíà ñèäåòü íàïðîòèâ äåêàíà. 

Âåñü óæèí ÿ ðàçãëÿäûâàþ óçîðû íà ñâîåé òàðåëêå è ìðà÷íî êîâûðÿþ âèëêîé áåçíàäåæíî îñòûâøèé êàðòîôåëü. Åñòü íå õî÷åòñÿ ñîâñåì. Ïîïûòêè ìîèõ ñîñåäåé âòÿíóòü ìåíÿ â ðàçãîâîð íå óâåí÷àëèñü óñïåõîì. ß îòâå÷àþ íåìíîãîñëîâíî. Äà, íåò, âîò âñå, ÷åãî îíè äîáèëèñü îò ìåíÿ. 

Íåîæèäàííî Äàìáëäîð îáðàùàåòñÿ êî ìíå. – ß ñëûøàë, Âû ïîýòåññà, ñèíüîðèòà Àìàäóööè? Íå ñî÷òèòå çà òðóä ÿâèòü íàøåìó ñêðîìíîìó îáùåñòâó Âàø òàëàíò… 

ß óäèâëåííî ãëÿæó íà íåãî, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ðàäè ÷åãî îí çàòåÿë ýòîò ôàðñ. Íåóæåëè, êîìó-òî çäåñü èíòåðåñíû ìîè "òàëàíòû". 

- Íó æå, Ôüîðà, ïðîñâåòèòå íàñ, ÷åìó æå ó÷àò â Âàøåé øêîëå, - ãëàçà äèðåêòîðà âåñåëî ïîáëåñêèâàþò, ïðîâîöèðóÿ ìåíÿ íà îòâåò.

ß ìåäëåííî âñòàþ è, îêèäûâàÿ âçãëÿäîì ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, êèâàþ. – Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Ïîçâîëüòå ðàññêàçàòü âàì î ìîåé ðîäèíå, - çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ÿ íà÷èíàþ òêàòü ïðèçðà÷íîå ïîëîòíî ðèôì è ïëåñòè çàòåéëèâîå êðóæåâî ôðàç.

Ôëîðåíöèÿ, ðàñêèíóâøèñü ïîä ñîëíöåì, 

Òû â íåæíîñòè íåìûñëèìî ïðåêðàñíà, 

Èçÿùíà êàæäûì øïèëåì è îêîíöåì 

È ìîæåøü áûòü íåâèííà è îïàñíà. 

Êàê äåâóøêà, ñòðîéíà è ãîðäåëèâà. 

Ìàäîííà, êîðîëåâà è öàðèöà. 

Íåèñòîâî ïðîíçèòåëüíî êðàñèâà. 

Òî ãîðëèöà, òî äèêàÿ òèãðèöà. 

Îäåòà â ñåðûé øåëê, ìóàð çåëåíûé 

È ñëîâíî óáàþêàíà õîëìàìè. 

Â åå ñàäàõ ëàâð îáíèìàåò êëåíû, 

È ïåñíÿ ñîëîâüÿ çâó÷èò íî÷àìè. 

Ñòåí ìîëîêî ñèÿåò ÷èñòîòîé 

È, îòòåíÿÿ ÷åðåïè÷íûõ êðûø áàãðÿíåö, 

Âîçäóøíî âîñõèòèòåëüíî âåñíîé -

Òî êîæà íåæíàÿ è ùåê ðóìÿíåö. 

È â çîëîòî âîëîñ çàïëåòåíà 

Èçâèëèñòàÿ ëåíòî÷êà Àðíî. 

Òû - æåíùèíà è âå÷íàÿ âåñíà, 

ß èñêðåííå ëþáëþ òåáÿ äàâíî. 

Ëèøü òîëüêî ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà èñ÷åçàþò, ñîðâàâøèñü ñ ìîèõ ãóá, ÿ îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Íà ëèöàõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ èçóìëåíèå. Îíè óâèäåëè ìîþ Ôëîðåíöèþ, ìîé íåæíûé ãîðîä âå÷íîé âåñíû… 

ß ñëó÷àéíî ïåðåñåêàþñü âçãëÿäîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì è òîíó â íåïðîãëÿäíîé òüìå åãî ãëàç. Îí çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðèò â äàëü, ñëîâíî ïîíÿë âñå, ÷òî ÿ õîòåëà âûðàçèòü ñòèõàìè. Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íè îäèí îáðàç íå óòàèëñÿ îò íåãî. Íåóæåëè îí òàê òîíêî ÷óâñòâóåò ïðèðîäó ñëîâ è ôðàç? Íåâåðîÿòíî…

Îçàäà÷åííàÿ, ÿ âîçâðàùàþñü â ñëèçåðèíñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ.

4. Ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà çàìèðàþò íà åå ãóáàõ, à ïåðåä ãëàçàìè âñå åùå ñòîèò åå Ôëîðåíöèÿ, ïðåêðàñíàÿ è íåæíàÿ, âåëè÷åñòâåííàÿ è äîñòóïíàÿ, æåíùèíà è áîãèíÿ. Ñòðÿõíóâ íàâàæäåíèå, ÿ èùó âçãëÿäîì âèíîâíèöó ìîåé çàäóì÷èâîñòè, íî ïðîêàçíèöû è ñëåä ïðîñòûë. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ñòîëü þíîå è íàõàëüíîå ñóùåñòâî ñïîñîáíî òàê òîíêî ÷óâñòâîâàòü è ïåðåæèâàòü. 

ß ñïóñêàþñü â ñâîþ ëàáîðàòîðèþ, íî ðàáîòà íå ïðèíîñèò ìíå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. ß ðàçâîæó îãîíü â êàìèíå è óñàæèâàþñü â êðåñëî ñî ñòàêàí÷èêîì îãíåâèñêè. Ìûñëè ñíîâà è ñíîâà âîçâðàùàþòñÿ ê ìàëåíüêîé èòàëüÿíêå, òàê óïîðíî îòêàçûâàþùåéñÿ ñòàòü ñëèçåðèíêîé. ß óëûáàþñü. Çàáàâíîå ñîçäàíèå, ðàçäðàæàþùåå, ïîðîé çëÿùåå âàñ, íî ïðèòÿãèâàþùåå è âûçûâàþùåå ëþáîïûòñòâî. 

Âîçìîæíî, ÿ áûë ñëèøêîì ñòðîã ñ íåé? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, åé íåñëàäêî çäåñü. Ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ äèðåêòîðîì, ÿ èíà÷å âçãëÿíóë íà íåå. Ìàëåíüêîå îäèíîêîå ñóùåñòâî. Â ñóùíîñòè, ÿ ñàì áûë òàêèì â ãîäû ó÷åíè÷åñòâà. Íåïîíèìàíèå è òóïîñòü îêðóæàþùèõ âñåãäà ðàçäðàæàëè ìåíÿ, è ïîñòåïåííî ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ çàìêíóëñÿ â ñåáå. Ìîé ìèð íå òðåáîâàë âìåøàòåëüñòâ ñî ñòîðîíû, áîëåå òîãî, ÿ îòâåðãàë âñå íåìíîãèå è ðîáêèå ïîïûòêè ñâåðñòíèêîâ ñáëèçèòüñÿ. Ìîè êíèãè è çàíÿòèÿ, âîò âñå, â ÷åì ÿ íóæäàëñÿ òîãäà. ß èñêàë óòåøåíèÿ â îäèíî÷åñòâå è íàõîäèë åãî, íî… Îñîçíàíèå íåïîïðàâèìîãî ïðèøëî ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Ìíå ñîðîê è ðÿäîì íèêîãî. Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïîïûòàþñü íå äàòü åé ïîâòîðèòü ìîþ îøèáêó… 

5. Óòðîì ÿ ïðîñûïàþñü îò õîëîäà è ïîñëå íåáîëüøîé áîðüáû çàêî÷åíåâøåãî òåëà ñ íåäðåìëþùèì ðàçóìîì, ãäå ïîáåäó îäåðæèâàåò ïîñëåäíèé, ÿ âûñêàêèâàþ èç êðîâàòè, ÷òîáû ðàçæå÷ü êàìèí. Óñòðîèâøèñü ïðÿìèêîì ó îãíÿ, ÿ äðîæàùèìè ðóêàìè íàòÿãèâàþ íà ñåáÿ äâà ñâèòåðà è òåïëûå øåðñòÿíûå íîñêè. Ýòî íåìíîãî ïîìîãàåò, è ÿ ðàñòÿãèâàþñü íà ïîëó ñ òåòðàäêîé. Ìîæåò, ñåãîäíÿ ìíå äàäóò âîçìîæíîñòü ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ? 

Çàäóìàâøèñü, ÿ ïðîâîæó êîí÷èêîì ïåðà ïî ãóáàì. Åùå íåäàâíî ÷èñòûé ëèñò èñïåùðåí ÷åðíûìè ÷åðíèëàìè. Áóêâû ñïëåòàþòñÿ â ñëîâà, ñëîâà â ôðàçû, ôðàçû â ÷åòâåðîñòèøèÿ…

ß ïåðå÷èòûâàþ íàïèñàííîå è, âçäðîãíóâ, âûðûâàþ ëèñòîê, ëèõîðàäî÷íî êîìêàÿ åãî. ×òî ýòî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî? Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè ÿ íàïèñàëà ýòè ñòðîêè? Íåò, ýòî íå ÿ, ýòî íå äëÿ ìåíÿ… Áðîñèâ ëèñòîê â êàìèí, ÿ ñìîòðþ, êàê èçâèâàþòñÿ è êîð÷àòñÿ ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà, èñ÷åçàÿ â íåíàñûòíîì ïëàìåíè.

Â õîëîäíîì ñåðäöå îòûñêàëîñü ìåñòî êðàñîòå…

Âû äëÿ ìåíÿ çíàêîìûé íåçíàêîìåö…

Ñòóê â äâåðü çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ âçäðîãíóòü. ß ïîâîðà÷èâàþ ãîëîâó ê âõîäÿùåìó è õîëîäåþ. – Ïðîôåññîð?

Îí êèâàåò. – Ìèññ Àìàäóööè. 

- ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ÿ îïóñêàþ ãëàçà, ÷òîáû îí íå óâèäåë ìîåãî èñïóãà.

- Íåò. ß âñåãî ëèøü õîòåë ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îòïðàâëÿþñü â Ëîíäîí, - îí âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, – è ïðèíèìàþ çàêàçû. Âàì ÷òî-íèáóäü íóæíî?

- Äà, ñýð, - ÿ áðîñàþñü ê êîôðó ñ ôîòîàïïàðàòîì. – Ìíå íóæíà ïëåíêà. Ìàããëîâñêàÿ ïëåíêà, ñýð.

- Ìàããëîâñêàÿ? – îí ïîäõîäèò áëèæå, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ôîòîàïïàðàò. 

- Ìíå íóæíî… ÿ õîòåëà… - îò âîëíåíèÿ ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñáèâàþñü ñ ìûñëè. 

- ß äóìàþ, – ïðîôåññîð óñìåõàåòñÿ, ïðîäîëæàÿ êðóòèòü â ðóêàõ ôîòîàïïàðàò, - Âû ìîæåòå ñîñòàâèòü ìíå êîìïàíèþ. Ýòî áóäåò íàìíîãî ïðîùå, ÷åì çàñòàâèòü Âàñ ãîâîðèòü ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíî.

Îáèäà òóò æå çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ óïðÿìî âñêèíóòü ãîëîâó. – ß ãîâîðþ äîñòàòî÷íî ÷åòêî, ñýð.

- Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, - óñìåõàåòñÿ îí, - òàê Âû åäåòå?

- ß æå íàêàçàíà, - íàïîìèíàþ ÿ î âçûñêàíèè.

- Ñèíüîðèòà Àìàäóööè, ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ, êàê Âàø äåêàí, âïðàâå ïðèíèìàòü ðåøåíèÿ î ñíÿòèè íàêàçàíèÿ èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åãî îòñðî÷êå. Ó Âàñ êàêèå-òî âîçðàæåíèÿ? Íåò? Òîãäà æäó Âàñ â õîëëå, - ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, îí ïîêèäàåò ãîñòèíóþ.

Åãî èðîíè÷íûé òîí âûâîäèò ìåíÿ èç ñåáÿ, íî ëó÷øå ïðîìîë÷àòü, ïîêà îí íå ïåðåäóìàë.

Ñõâàòèâ òåïëóþ êóðòêó è ëèõîðàäî÷íî íàòÿãèâàÿ åå íà õîäó, ÿ ì÷óñü âñëåä çà Ñíåéïîì. 

5. Îíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ñïóñêàåòñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå, ïåðåïðûãèâàÿ ÷åðåç òðè ñòóïåíüêè, è ÿ íå ìîãó ñäåðæàòü óëûáêè. Èç-ïîä íèçêî íàäâèíóòîãî êàïþøîíà ìàããëîâñêîé êóðòêè âûãëÿäûâàåò ëèøü êîí÷èê íîñà, íà ðóêàõ òåïëûå ïåð÷àòêè. – Ìû ñîáðàëèñü íà ïîëþñ? – ÿ íå ìîãó íå ñúÿçâèòü. ß âèæó, êàê õìóðèòñÿ åå ëèöî, è îíà óæå ãîòîâà ñêàçàòü ÷òî-òî ðåçêîå, íî íåîæèäàííî îíà óëûáàåòñÿ è áîðìî÷åò. – ß ïîõîæà íà ïèíãâèíà? 

- Ñêîðåå íà áàáî÷êó â êîêîíå, - óñìåõàþñü ÿ, âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åå. – Âû âñåãäà ïðÿ÷åòåñü çà òàêèì êîëè÷åñòâîì îäåæä, ÷òî ìåíÿ òåðçàþò ñìóòíûå ïîäîçðåíèÿ, à íå áåñòåëåñíûé ëè Âû äóõ?

- Âñå ãîðàçäî ïðîùå, - ãîâîðèò îíà, - ÿ òåïëîëþáèâîå ñóùåñòâî. Ìíå íåóþòíî â Âàøåé ñòðàíå. Ñëèøêîì õîëîäíî.

- Òîãäà çà÷åì Âû çäåñü? 

- Ýòî íå ìîå ðåøåíèå, - îíà ïîæèìàåò ïëå÷àìè è ñíîâà ïðèíèìàåò õîëîäíûé è îò÷óæäåííûé âèä.

- Íàì ïîðà, - ÿ ïîãëÿäûâàþ íà ÷àñû, - ìèññ Àìàäóööè, Âû àïïàðèðîâàëè ðàíüøå?

Îíà ìåäëåííî êèâàåò, â åå ãëàçàõ íàðàñòàåò èñïóã. Íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷åì îí âûçâàí? – ×òî ñ Âàìè? Íåïðèÿòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ? – ïûòàþñü ÿ óãàäàòü.

- Íåò… - îíà âñòðÿõèâàåò ãîëîâîé, è êàïþøîí îïóñêàåòñÿ åé íà ïëå÷è, îòêðûâàÿ êîïíó çîëîòèñòûõ âîëîñ. 

- Òàê ìû èäåì?

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð… - áîðìî÷åò îíà è ñáåãàåò âíèç.

- Âàøó ðóêó, ëåäè, - óëûáàþñü ÿ è ïðîòÿãèâàþ ëàäîíü.

Îíà ðîáêî äàåò ðóêó, ìû âûõîäèì íà óëèöó, è ÿ âåäó åå ê ìåñòó àïïàðàöèè. ß ïðèòÿãèâàþ åå ê ñåáå, íî îíà âçäðàãèâàåò è âûðûâàåòñÿ. ß íàñìåøëèâî ñìîòðþ íà íåå. – Ñèíüîðèòà, âû ïîëàãàåòå, ÿ åì ìàëåíüêèõ äåâî÷åê íà çàâòðàê? Âû æå äîëæíû çíàòü, ÷òî àïïàðàöèÿ òðåáóåò ÷åòêîñòè è ÿñíîñòè â äåéñòâèÿõ. Âû äîëæíû áûòü êàê ìîæíî áëèæå êî ìíå, èíà÷å, ÿ ðèñêóþ äîñòàâèòü Âàñ â Ëîíäîí ïî ÷àñòÿì… ß äóìàþ, Èòàëèÿ íå ïðîñòèò ìíå ïîòåðè òàëàíòëèâîé ïîýòåññû. 

Îíà èçóìëåííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ è, ñäåëàâ øàã, îñòîðîæíî ïðèæèìàåòñÿ êî ìíå, óòûêàÿñü íîñîì â ìîå ïëå÷î.

- Òàê òî ëó÷øå, - óõìûëÿþñü ÿ, è ìû àïïàðèðóåì â Ëîíäîí.

6. ß îñòîðîæíî ïðèæèìàþñü ê íåìó è ïðîòèâ âîëè óòûêàþñü íîñîì â åãî ïëå÷î. Êàê ñòðàííî… Îí ïàõíåò ìîðîçíûì óòðîì è ìíå ýòî íðàâèòñÿ… È åùå ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ çàïàõ òðàâ è, çàêðûâ ãëàçà, ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì âäûõàþ áóêåò ëåòíèõ àðîìàòîâ.

- Ñèíüîðèòà… - ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ, åãî äûõàíèå ùåêî÷åò óõî. – Âû íàìåðåíû îòêðûòü ãëàçà? Ìû ïðèáûëè.

ß ïîñëóøíî îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è îñìàòðèâàþñü. Ìû â íåçíàêîìîì ìíå ïåðåóëêå, òåìíîì è íåïðèâåòëèâîì. Ïîåæèâøèñü, ÿ íåäîóìåííî ñìîòðþ íà Ñíåéïà.

- Äà, ýòî íå ñàìîå ïðèÿòíîå ìåñòî. Çàòî èäåàëüíî äëÿ àïïàðàöèè, – ïîæèìàåò îí ïëå÷àìè. – Íî, åñëè Âû õîòèòå… ß ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü íåáîëüøóþ ýêñêóðñèþ… Óâåðÿþ, ïîñëå íåå Âû îöåíèòå íàø Ëîíäîí. Ïîâåðüòå, îí çàñëóæèâàåò ëþáâè íå ìåíüøå Ôëîðåíöèè… 

- À êàê æå Âàøè äåëà? – ÿ ïûòàþñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ãîëîñîì, íî îí ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîæèò.

- Â äðóãîé ðàç, - îí íåîæèäàííî óëûáàåòñÿ. – Â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü ÿ îáÿçàí ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î Âàñ, êàê î íàøåé ãîñòüå.

- Åñëè Âàñ íå çàòðóäíèò… - ÿ íå ìîãó ñêðûòü ðàäîñòè â ãîëîñå. – Òîëüêî ÿ õîòåëà…

- ×òî?

- Ìîæíî ÿ ñíà÷àëà êóïëþ ïëåíêó? Ýêñêóðñèÿ áåç ôîòîãðàôèé… 

- Ïî÷åìó Âû íå ïîëüçóåòåñü âîëøåáíûì ôîòîàïïàðàòîì? – åãî íåäîóìåííûé òîí, âûçûâàåò ìîþ óëûáêó. – Ñýð, ïîçâîëüòå ìíå íå îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñ. Êîãäà Âû óâèäèòå ñíèìêè, Âû âñå ïîéìåòå…

- Âîëÿ Âàøà… - ðàçâîäèò îí ðóêàìè, - Èòàê, çà ìàããëîâñêîé ïëåíêîé? 

6. Ïîêà îíà äåëàåò ïîêóïêè, ÿ ðåøàþ, êóäà ìû îòïðàâèìñÿ. Ìåðëèí âîçüìè ìîþ äóøó, êòî ïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïðåäëàãàòü åé ýêñêóðñèþ? ß ñàì íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî. Íî ÿ áûë äîâîëåí, óâèäåâ, êàê ðàäîñòíî âñïûõíóëè åå ãëàçà öâåòà îñåííåé äûìêè ïðè ìûñëè î ïðîãóëêå. 

ß âåäó åå ïî ëþáèìûì óëî÷êàì è àëëåÿì, ìû çàãëÿäûâàåì â ñàäû è ïàðêè, îíè òîæå ìîãóò áûòü ïðåêðàñíû çèìîé. Äåâî÷êà æàäíî ëîâèò êàæäîå ìîå ñëîâî, íå âûïóñêàÿ èç ðóê ñâîåé ñòðàííîé èãðóøêè. Â åå ãëàçàõ ñêà÷óò çîëîòûå èñêîðêè, è, êàæåòñÿ, îíà çàáûëà ñâîþ íåïðèÿçíü ê õîëîäó. Â Íàöèîíàëüíîé ãàëåðåå îíà âîñõèùåííî çàìèðàåò ó êàæäîé êàðòèíû, ïîäîëãó ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åå. Çàìåòèâ ìîé óäèâëåííûé âçãëÿä, îíà ñìóùåííî óëûáàåòñÿ. – ß âñåãäà ìå÷òàëà ñòàòü õóäîæíèöåé, ñýð, à ñóäüáà ðàñïîðÿäèëàñü èíà÷å. ß íå ìîãó çàïå÷àòëåòü ñâîè ôàíòàçèè è ÷óâñòâà â êðàñêàõ, íî…

- Íî Âàì óäàåòñÿ äîíåñòè èõ äî ëþäåé íåìíîãî èíà÷å, - ïðîäîëæàþ ÿ çà íåå.

- Äà, ýòî òîæå èñêóññòâî, - âçäûõàåò îíà, - õîòÿ, ÿ ìíîãîå áû îòäàëà çà âîçìîæíîñòü òâîðèòü íå ñëîâàìè, à êèñòüþ. Íî çàòî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ôîòîàïïàðàò. Ìîé äÿäÿ ìàããë, îí áûë çíàìåíèòûì ôîòîãðàôîì. Îí òî è íàó÷èë ìåíÿ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ýòîé "èãðóøêîé", - îíà âåñåëî ïîõëîïûâàåò ïî êîðïóñó ôîòîàïïàðàòà. – Èìåííî ýòà âåùü ïðèìèðèëà ìåíÿ ñ äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ. Ìàããëîâñêèé ôîòîàïïàðàò âûõâàòûâàåò ìãíîâåíèÿ èç æèçíè, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü èõ äëÿ âàøåé ïàìÿòè íàâñåãäà… 

- Íî ðàçâå íå ëó÷øå, êîãäà ôîòîãðàôèÿ æèâàÿ? – ÿ ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè.

Îíà çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàåòñÿ. – ß äóìàþ, êîãäà Âû óâèäèòå ñíèìêè, Âû âñå ïîéìåòå.

- Õîðîøî, - ÿ íàêëîíÿþ ãîëîâó â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ, - ó íàñ åñòü åùå íåìíîãî âðåìåíè. Êóäà åùå Âû õîòåëè áû çàãëÿíóòü?

- Ñýð, à ìû ìîæåì ïîïàñòü â Òàóýð? – îíà ñ íàäåæäîé ãëÿäèò â ìîè ãëàçà. – Ìàìà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî òàì åñòü âîëøåáíûé ìóçåé, ýòî ïðàâäà? ß áûëà òîëüêî â ìàããëîâñêîé ÷àñòè…

- Íó ÷òî æå, Òàóýð, çíà÷èò Òàóýð, - êèâàþ ÿ. – Âïåðåä, íàñ æäóò âîðîíû è Êðîâàâàÿ áàøíÿ.

7. Îí âåäåò ìåíÿ â Òàóýð. Êàê ñòðàííî âèäåòü åãî âíå êëàññà, âíå ëàáîðàòîðèè. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ, è ýòî äåëàåò åãî ïîõîæèì íà æèâîãî ÷åëîâåêà, à íå õîëîäíóþ ñòàòóþ. Íàäåþñü, ìíå óäàëîñü çàïå÷àòëåòü ýòî íà ïëåíêå. Îí çíàåò òàê ìíîãî çàíèìàòåëüíûõ âåùåé, ÷òî ÿ ëîâëþ êàæäîå ñëîâî, ñëåòàþùåå ñ åãî ãóá. Ìíå åùå íè ñ êåì íå áûëî òàê èíòåðåñíî è… ëåãêî… 

Óâëå÷åííàÿ ðàçãîâîðîì, ÿ òåðÿþ ñâÿçü ñ äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòüþ, çàìå÷àÿ òîëüêî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà. Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è â åãî ãëàçàõ íè òåíè íàñìåøêè, à òîëüêî âíèìàíèå è íåïîääåëüíûé èíòåðåñ.

- Âîò è íàøà öåëü. Íå ïðàâäà ëè, îòñþäà çàìå÷àòåëüíûé âèä? - îí âçìàõèâàåò ðóêîé â ñòîðîíó çàìêà, è ÿ ñ âîñòîðãîì ãëÿæó íà äðåâíèå ñòåíû. 

Ñòàðàÿ êðåïîñòü ïðåäñòàåò ïåðåä íàìè â ñâîåé íåïîäðàæàåìîé ñóðîâîé êðàñîòå. ß òîëüêî è óñïåâàþ íàïðàâëÿòü îáúåêòèâ ôîòîàïïàðàòà çà åãî ðóêàìè. Îí âûóæèâàåò èç ïàìÿòè ñòîëüêî ïîäðîáíîñòåé, ñëîâíî ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé íå ÷åëîâåê, à õîäÿ÷àÿ ýíöèêëîïåäèÿ. Ìû ïðîõîäèì ê äàëüíåé ÷àñòè çàìêà, ê ñòàðîé áàøíå. – Âîò òî, ÷òî Âû èñêàëè, ñèíüîðèòà. Òîò ñàìûé ìóçåé, íî, áîþñü, îí íå íàñòîëüêî èíòåðåñåí, êàê áû Âàì õîòåëîñü. 

7. Ìû âõîäèì â áàøíþ, ïðîõîäÿ ïî ìàëåíüêèì çàëü÷èêàì ñ âñåâîçìîæíûìè ýêñïîíàòàìè, ïîäíèìàÿñü âñå âûøå è, íàêîíåö, âçîáðàâøèñü ïî óçêîé âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå, ïîïàäàåì â ñàìóþ âåðõíþþ çàëó. Îíà óëûáàåòñÿ, îãëÿäûâàÿñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. – Êàê ïîõîæå íà Áàðäæåëî. Òîëüêî ñâåòà ìåíüøå è… - îíà âèíîâàòî óëûáàåòñÿ, - çäåñü õîëîäíî…

- Ýòî ëåãêî èñïðàâèòü, - ÿ ðàçæèãàþ êàìèí è øåï÷ó íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé, ñîãðåâàþùèõ âîçäóõ âîêðóã íàñ. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â êîìíàòå ñòàíîâèòñÿ íå ïðîñòî òåïëî, à æàðêî. ß ñíèìàþ ïàëüòî è äîâîëüíî ïîòÿãèâàþñü. ß è çàáûë, ÷òî òàêîå òåïëî…

Îíà ïîäõîäèò ê êàìèíó è, áëàæåííî çàêðûâ ãëàçà, âûòÿãèâàåò ðóêè. – ×óäåñíî… Ñïàñèáî, ñýð.

Ñíÿâ êóðòêó, îíà ñòÿãèâàåò ñâèòåð è, ñìåøíî ïîòðÿõèâàÿ ðàñòðåïàâøèìèñÿ âîëîñàìè, óëûáàåòñÿ. - Âîò òåïåðü ñîâñåì êàê äîìà, íå õâàòàåò òîëüêî êàðòèí.

- È ÷òî áû Âû ïðåäïî÷ëè óâèäåòü? – ÿ çàäóì÷èâî âåð÷ó â ðóêàõ ïàëî÷êó.

- Ðàôàýëÿ, Äæîòòî, Òèöèàíà è… îáÿçàòåëüíî Áîòè÷åëëè… - îíà çàäóì÷èâî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, âåäóùèì ê îêîííîé íèøå, íàõîäÿùåéñÿ íà âîçâûøåíèè. – Ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ åãî ðàáîòû, íî îäíà èç íèõ áîëüøå âñåãî… 

- Ïîïðîáóþ óãàäàòü, - âçìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé, ÿ òâîðþ äëÿ íåå èëëþçèè. – Ìîæåò áûòü "Ðîæäåíèå Âåíåðû"?

Îíà âîñõèùåííî õëîïàåò â ëàäîøè. – Ýòî ïðåêðàñíî, ñýð. 

- Òàê ÿ óãàäàë? – óñìåõàþñü ÿ, ãëÿäÿ, êàê ìåäëåííî ðàñïëûâàåòñÿ è òàåò âèäåíèå.

- Íå ñîâñåì… - ïîêà÷èâàÿ ãîëîâîé, îíà óëûáàåòñÿ. – Ìîÿ ëþáèìàÿ òà, íà êîòîðîé çàïå÷àòëåíà þíàÿ Ôëîðà, ñèìâîë íàøåé Ôëîðåíöèè…

ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. – Õì… À Âû çíàåòå ñ êîãî Áîòè÷åëëè ïèñàë åå?

- Êîíå÷íî, ñ òîé, ÷òî êîãäà-òî áûëà çâåçäîé Ôëîðåíöèè.

- Ãîâîðÿò, ìû ïîõîæè íåìíîãî… - øåï÷óò åå ãóáû è, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü íà ìûñêàõ, îíà ðàçâîäèò â ñòîðîíó ðóêè. – Íó æå, ñêàæèòå, åñòü ñõîäñòâî? 

ß ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà è çàìèðàþ íà ìãíîâåíèå.

Ñîëíå÷íûé ëó÷, ïðîáðàâøèéñÿ â áàøíþ ñêâîçü óçêîå îêîíöå, êîñíóâøèñü ñòåêëà, ðàññûïàëñÿ íà ìåëü÷àéøèå áðûçãè ñâåòà, îêóòàâøèå åå ôèãóðêó, ñäåëàâ åùå òîíüøå, åùå íåðåàëüíåé. Ñëåãêà âçäåðíóòûé íîñ, âûñîêèå ñêóëû, ïðîçðà÷íàÿ êîæà, èçÿùíàÿ øåÿ è êîïíà ãóñòûõ âüþùèõñÿ çîëîòèñòî-ìåäíûõ âîëîñ, â íèõ ñëîâíî çàïóòàëîñü ñîëíöå. Îíè ñòðóÿòñÿ ïî åå ïëå÷àì çîëîòûìè âîëíàìè. Ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà ñêîëüçèò ïî åå ãóáàì è çàòàèâàåòñÿ â óãîëêå ðòà. Ìîðãíóâ, ÿ ïûòàþñü ïðîãíàòü íàâàæäåíèå, íî òùåòíî. Íåñîìíåííîå ñõîäñòâî çàâîðàæèâàåò. Þíàÿ Ñèìîíåòòà, áåññìåðòíàÿ ëþáîâü âåëèêîãî ìàñòåðà. Êàê ñòðàííî è ïðè÷óäëèâî òàñóåò âðåìÿ êàðòî÷íóþ êîëîäó îáðàçîâ. Îáëèê êðîòêîé è íåæíîé äåâóøêè äîñòàëñÿ ìàëåíüêîìó ÷åðòåíêó. Åå äûì÷àòî-ñåðûå ñ çîëîòèñòûìè èñêðàìè ãëàçà ïîëíû æèçíè è ñòðàñòè. Ýòî ïóãàåò, íî ñîáëàçíÿåò è ïðèòÿãèâàåò. 

Âíåçàïíî, ïîêà÷íóâøèñü, îíà òåðÿåò ðàâíîâåñèå è ïàäàåò. Åäâà óñïåâàþ ïîäõâàòèòü åå, è âîò óæå â ìîèõ ðóêàõ òðåïåùåò çîëîòîâîëîñûé àíãåë. ß çíàþ, ÷òî áóäó ïîòîì ðóãàòü ñåáÿ çà ìèíóòíóþ ñëàáîñòü, íî ñåé÷àñ íå ìîãó óäåðæàòüñÿ. ß íàêëîíÿþñü ê íåé è êàñàþñü ãóáàìè åå âîëîñ. Îíè èñòî÷àþò åëå óëîâèìûé íåæíûé àðîìàò þæíîãî âåòðà. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è äåëàþ âäîõ. Äèòÿ âåñíû, ñîëíå÷íûé ëó÷èê, çà÷åì òû ñìóùàåøü ìåíÿ? Ìîè ãóáû íàõîäÿò åå è… Î, íåò… ýòî íåâîçìîæíî, ÿ ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëñÿ! Ðåçêî îòñòðàíèâøèñü, ÿ ïûòàþñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ÷óâñòâàìè.

8. Èñïóã îò ïàäåíèÿ ìåäëåííî ïðîõîäèò, è ÿ íà÷èíàþ îùóùàòü âñþ íåëîâêîñòü íàøåãî ïîëîæåíèÿ, íî… íè÷åãî íå ìîãó ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü, ìíå íðàâÿòñÿ åãî ðóêè, íàäåæíî óäåðæèâàþùèå ìåíÿ, â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ òàê ñïîêîéíî, ÷òî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ åùå õîòÿ áû ìãíîâåíèå ïðîäëèòü ýòó ñêàçêó. Êàñàíèå åãî ãóá òàê ëåãêî, íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî íåò íè÷åãî ïðåêðàñíåé ýòîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, è ÿ òÿíóñü åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Âíåçàïíî îí îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, è åãî òîí òàê ñïîêîåí è õîëîäåí, ÷òî ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñòðàøíî, à íå ïðèâèäåëîñü ëè ìíå âñå? 

- Íàì ïîðà, ìèññ Àìàäóööè, - õîòÿ îí è ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ, íåâîçìîæíî äîãàäàòüñÿ, î ÷åì îí äóìàåò. Åãî áëåäíîå ëèöî ñîâåðøåííî áåññòðàñòíî, à ãóáû, êàæåòñÿ, êðèâÿòñÿ â ïðåçðèòåëüíîé óñìåøêå. Îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, ÿ áûñòðî íàòÿãèâàþ ñâèòåð è êóðòêó, ñòàðàÿñü óäåðæàòüñÿ îò æåëàíèÿ âçãëÿíóòü íà íåãî, è ìû âîçâðàùàåìñÿ â øêîëó.

Îí îñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ â õîëëå è, íå ñêàçàâ è ïàðû ñëîâ íà ïðîùàíüå, óäàëÿåòñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, îí ïðåçèðàåò ìåíÿ, âåäü ÿ íå îñòàíîâèëà åãî. Ñòûä çàòîïëÿåò ìåíÿ, è ÿ óáåãàþ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. 

Îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü êàíèêóë ÿ óïðÿìî íå ïîêèäàþ ñâîåé êîìíàòû, íî áîëüøå íèêòî íå ïðèñûëàåò ìíå ïèñåì, ñ òðåáîâàíèåì ñïóñòèòüñÿ ê ñòîëó. Äîìîâûå ýëüôû ñ çàâèäíûì ïîñòîÿíñòâîì ïðèíîñÿò ìíå åäó, áîÿñü, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàþñü óìîðèòü ñåáÿ ãîëîäîì. Îíè – ìîÿ åäèíñòâåííàÿ êîìïàíèÿ. 

ß âñå âðåìÿ äóìàþ î åãî ïîöåëóå, ìîæåò áûòü, îí ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé? ×òî æ, åìó ýòî óäàëîñü... 

Ïî÷òîâàÿ ñîâà ñòó÷èòñÿ â îêíî, îíà ïðèíåñëà ôîòîãðàôèè. Ðàçâåðíóâ ñâåðòîê, ÿ ðàññåÿííî ðàññìàòðèâàþ ñíèìêè, ìûñëåííî âîçâðàùàÿñü ê íàøåé ïðîãóëêå. Î÷åðåäíàÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ ñêîëüçíóëà â ìîè ðóêè, è ÿ çàäåðæèâàþ íà íåé âçãëÿä, ïàëüöû ðàçæèìàþòñÿ, ñëîâíî îáæåãøèñü î áóìàãó. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå ñ ôîòîãðàôèè, à ÿ óëûáàþñü â îòâåò. ×åëîâåê ñ òàêîé óëûáêîé íå ìîæåò áûòü ïëîõèì. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ìàñêà, òåïåðü ÿ çíàþ, êàêîé îí íà ñàìîì äåëå. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, ñíîâà îùóùàÿ åãî ãóáû íà ñâîèõ âîëîñàõ, ãóáàõ… ×óäåñíîå îùóùåíèå… Çàâòðà ÿ ñíîâà óâèæó åãî, è ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðåêðàñíûé ïîâîä ïîäîéòè ê íåìó. ß ïîäàðþ åìó ýòè ôîòîãðàôèè... Ñîáðàâ ñíèìêè, ÿ çàâîðà÷èâàþ èõ â áóìàãó è ïåðåâÿçûâàþ ëåíòîé. Îòäàì èõ çàâòðà, íà ïåðâîì çàíÿòèè...

8. ß ñïåøó íà óðîê è åäâà íå ñáèâàþ åå ñ íîã ó äâåðè â êëàññ. Îíà âèíîâàòî óëûáàåòñÿ, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ìíå êàêîé-òî ñâåðòîê. – Ýòî Âàì, ñýð, ÿ… 

ß ãðóáî ïåðåáèâàþ åå. – Ìèññ Àìàäóööè, ÷òî Âû çàñòûëè, ñëîâíî ñîëÿíîé ñòîëá? Èçâîëüòå çàíÿòü ñâîå ìåñòî! Çàíÿòèå íà÷èíàåòñÿ! - ÿ ñåðäèòî ãëÿæó íà íåå â óïîð, è ìåíÿ âñòðå÷àåò åå ðàñòåðÿííûé âçãëÿä. Îíà çàñòàëà ìåíÿ âðàñïëîõ, íî ìíå óäàåòñÿ ñêðûòü ñìÿòåíèå çà ìàñêîé áåçðàçëè÷èÿ è íåäîâîëüñòâà. Ñî âðåìåíè òîé ýêñêóðñèè ÿ ñòàðàþñü èçáåãàòü ëþáîãî ñòîëêíîâåíèÿ ñ íåé. 

- Ïðîñòèòå, ñýð, - ñâåðòîê âûñêàëüçûâàåò èç åå ðóê, ãóáû ïëîòíî ñæèìàþòñÿ, è ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, îíà âõîäèò â êëàññ ñ ãîðäî ïîäíÿòîé ãîëîâîé. ß ïîäíèìàþ ïàêåò, ïðåäíàçíà÷åííûé ìíå è, ïðÿ÷à åãî â ñêëàäêàõ ìàíòèè, ñëåäóþ çà íåé. Îíà ñàäèòñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî, ñìîòðÿ ñêâîçü ìåíÿ, åå ëèöî ëèøåíî âñÿ÷åñêèõ ýìîöèé. Òàê ëó÷øå, óãîâàðèâàþ ÿ ñåáÿ. ×åì ñêîðåå îíà çàáóäåò äîñàäíîå ïðîèñøåñòâèå â Òàóýðå, òåì ñïîêîéíåå áóäåò íàì îáîèì. 

Óðîê çàêîí÷èëñÿ, ÿ óñòàëî îïóñêàþñü íà ñòóë.

- Ïðîôåññîð, ïðîñòèòå, ÿ õîòåëà… - ÿ ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà. Îíà ñòîèò ñîâñåì áëèçêî, ÿ äàæå ìîãó ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òîò îñîáåííûé àðîìàò, èñõîäÿùèé îò íåå. Âçäðîãíóâ, ÿ îòñòðàíÿþñü, êðèâÿ ãóáû â óñìåøêå. – Âû åùå íå ïîíÿëè, ìèññ? ß, êàæåòñÿ, ÿñíî äàë Âàì ïîíÿòü, óðîê îêîí÷åí. Îêîí÷åí! È ÿ íèêîãî íå æåëàþ âèäåòü, òåì áîëåå, Âàñ! Îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ!

Â åå ãëàçàõ ãíåâ ñìåíÿåò ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå, îáèäà ïåðåìåæàåòñÿ íåäîóìåíèåì, îòøàòíóâøèñü, îíà ïîäíîñèò ðóêó ê ëèöó, ñëîâíî ÿ óäàðèë åå. – Èçâèíèòå, ÿ áîëüøå íå áóäó äîêó÷àòü Âàì, ïðîñòî õîòåëà, ÷òîáû Âû ïîñìîòðåëè ôîòîãðàôèè, è òîëüêî… - îíà ìåäëåííî âûõîäèò èç êëàññà, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ìåðçàâöåì, íî òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå. ß ïîçâîëèë ñåáå íåïîçâîëèòåëüíóþ ðîñêîøü, çà êîòîðóþ ïðèäåòñÿ ðàñïëà÷èâàòüñÿ íàì îáîèì. ß âåäü íè÷åãî íå ìîãó äàòü ýòîé äåâî÷êå, íè÷åãî, êðîìå áîëè è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ…

9. Ìíå òàê áîëüíî. ß áåãó ïî êîðèäîðó, à ñëåçû çàñòèëàþò ãëàçà. ß áåãó, íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè, ñâîðà÷èâàÿ â íåèçâåñòíûå ìíå ïðîõîäû, òîëüêî áû íå îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ. ×òî ÿ åìó ñäåëàëà? Ïî÷åìó îí òàê ãðóá ñî ìíîé? Íåóæåëè ÿ îøèáëàñü? Íåíàâèæó åãî! ß çàìèðàþ íà áåãó îò ýòîé ìûñëè. Íåò, êîãî òû ñòðåìèøüñÿ îáìàíóòü? Òû íå èñïûòûâàåøü ê íåìó íåíàâèñòè, íàïðîòèâ, ýòî èíîå ÷óâñòâî. Îí íðàâèòñÿ òåáå… Ðóêè ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàþòñÿ è ðàçæèìàþòñÿ. Áîëü áåçæàëîñòíîé ñòðåëîé ïðîíçàåò ñåðäöå. Êðèê, åäâà ðîäèâøèñü, óìèðàåò â ãîðëå. ß óñòàëî îïóñêàþñü íà ëåäÿíîé ïîë è, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Çà÷åì ÿ çäåñü? Êàê áûëî áû õîðîøî îêàçàòüñÿ ñåé÷àñ äîìà, ïîä èíäèãîâûì íåáîì, íàñëàæäàÿñü ïåíèåì ïòèö è øóðøàíèåì ëèñòâû â Áîáîëè. ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è îòäàþñü âî âëàñòü ñïàñèòåëüíîãî ñíà. 

Âîëíû. ß ïîêà÷èâàþñü íà ëàñêîâûõ âîëíàõ. Îòêóäà çäåñü ìîðå? ß îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà è ñî ñòîíîì çàêðûâàþ èõ. Áðåä, òîò, êîãî ÿ ìåíüøå âñåãî æåëàëà âèäåòü, äåðæèò ìåíÿ íà ðóêàõ. – Ìèññ, ÷òî ýòî Âû âçäóìàëè ñïàòü â ñòîëü ñòðàííîì ìåñòå? Âû æå çàìåðçíåòå! Íó ÷òî çà äåòñêèå âûõîäêè!

Âñõëèïíóâ, ÿ íà÷èíàþ âûðûâàòüñÿ. – Îñòàâüòå ìåíÿ! Ìû ñåé÷àñ íå íà óðîêå, è Âû íå ìîæåòå êîìàíäîâàòü ìíîé! ß íå æåëàþ Âàñ âèäåòü!

-Õâàòèò! – åãî îêðèê çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ èñïóãàííî âçäðîãíóòü. – Èçâîëüòå âåñòè ñåáÿ ñïîêîéíî! Ñåé÷àñ ÿ îòâåäó Âàñ â îáùåæèòèå, è Âû ñïîêîéíî ëÿæåòå ñïàòü. È áåç âîçðàæåíèé, ìèññ!

Îí ðåçêî ñòàâèò ìåíÿ íà íîãè è, ïîòÿíóâ çà ðóêó, âåäåò ê ñëèçåðèíñêîìó ïîäçåìåëüþ. Âûñâîáîäèâ ðóêó, ÿ ïðèñëîíÿþñü ê ñòåíå, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî. - Çà ÷òî Âû òàê îáðàùàåòåñü ñî ìíîé, ñýð? ß äóìàëà… - ÿ ðåçêî âñêèäûâàþ ãîëîâó. – Âû âåäü… Òàì, â Òàóýðå, ðàçâå äëÿ Âàñ ýòî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èëî?

Îí âçäûõàåò è êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. – Ìèññ, ÿ ãëóáîêî ñîæàëåþ î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ. Ýòî íå äîëæíî ïîâòîðèòüñÿ. Ïðèìèòå ìîè èçâè…

ß ïîäíèìàþñü íà öûïî÷êè è ïðèæèìàþñü ãóáàìè ê åãî ãóáàì, íå äàâ åìó âîçìîæíîñòè ïðîäîëæèòü. Åãî ãóáû, äðîãíóâ, ìåäëåííî ðàñêðûâàþòñÿ, íî îí îòòàëêèâàåò ìåíÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ñëåçû ñíîâà ïîäñòóïàþò. – Ïî÷åìó? Âû æå… ÿ…

Îòâåðíóâøèñü, îí ïðîèçíîñèò. – Âñå ýòî íè ê ÷åìó. Âàì ñëåäóåò îñòàâèòü ðîìàíòè÷åñêèå áðåäíè. Ïðîñòèòå, ñèíüîðèòà, íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñòàíó ïðèíöåì íà áåëîì êîíå. 

ß çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. Îí ãîâîðèò î÷åíü òèõî, è ÿ åäâà ðàçáèðàþ ñëîâà. Õîòÿ îí è ñòîèò ñîâñåì áëèçêî, òàê ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåòñÿ åãî äûõàíèå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî ëàäîíü íà ñâîåì ëèöå; êîí÷èêè åãî ïàëüöåâ êàñàþòñÿ âîëîñ, áîëüøîé ïàëåö ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ê óãîëêó ðòà. – Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, Ôüîðà… - ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó ÿ îòêðûâàþ ãëàçà, íî åãî óæå íåò. Ëèøü êîâàðíîå ýõî äîíîñèò òèõî-ïå÷àëüíîå "ïðîñòèòå"…

9. ß óñêîðÿþ øàã, áåãó îò íåå ïðî÷ü. - Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, íî íå ïðèêîñíóñü ê òåáå, êàê áû ìíå ýòîãî íè õîòåëîñü, êàê áû ÷óäåñíî íè ïàõëè òâîè âîëîñû, íàãðåòûå ñîëíöåì. Õîòÿ ÿ îòäàë áû äåñÿòü ëåò æèçíè çà âîçìîæíîñòü îáíÿòü òåáÿ. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ýòî ÿ íå ïðèêîñíóñü ê òåáå. ß íèêîãäà íå ïðîùó ñåáå, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë çàãîðåòüñÿ â þíîì ñåðäöå áåçóìíîé íàäåæäå. Òû ñóìàñøåäøèé, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòîé äåâî÷êå âñåãî øåñòíàäöàòü, à òåáå ñîðîê, è ê òîìó æå îíà òâîÿ ó÷åíèöà. ×åðåç ïîëãîäà îíà óåäåò, è âñå çàêîí÷èòñÿ. Îíà çàáóäåò òåáÿ, à òû, íàêîíåö, îñòàâèøü ýòó êîøìàðíóþ ðàáîòó. 

ß âõîæó â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è óñòàëî îïóñêàþñü íà äèâàí. Âçìàõ ïàëî÷êè è â êàìèíå âñïûõèâàåò îãîíü, åùå îäíî çàêëèíàíèå è â ðóêå îêàçûâàåòñÿ áîêàë âèíà. ß äîñòàþ ñâåðòîê, ðàñêðûâàþ åãî è íàõîæó ôîòîãðàôèè. Óâëå÷åííûé, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ïåðåáèðàòü èõ. À îíà ïðàâà… Ýòè ìàããëîâñêèå ñíèìêè êóäà èíòåðåñíåå âîëøåáíûõ ôîòîãðàôèé. Íàâå÷íî çàñòûâøèå ìãíîâåíèÿ æèçíè. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ òàê è çíàë, ÷òî òû åùå íå ñïèøü… - ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. Â êàìèíå ïðîñòóïàåò ëèöî Äàìáëäîðà. Íàñìåøëèâûå ãëàçà èñêðÿòñÿ èç ïîä-î÷êîâ. – Ñíîâà ïîëóíî÷íè÷àåøü? ß óñìåõàþñü. – Âû ÿâèëèñü, ÷òîáû ïðèçâàòü ìåíÿ ê ïîðÿäêó, äèðåêòîð? ß óæå âûøåë èç òîãî âîçðàñòà, êîãäà â ïîñòåëü èäóò ïî óêàçêå âçðîñëûõ, íå òàê ëè?

Äàìáëäîð, óëûáàÿñü, êèâàåò. – Óñïîêîéñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, òâîé ÿçûê ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòðûé. Ìîãó ÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê òåáå?

ß êèâàþ. – Ïðîøó Âàñ, íå ñòåñíÿéòåñü, Àëüáóñ. Õîòèòå âèíà?

- Íåò, áëàãîäàðþ, - Äàìáëäîð âûáèðàåòñÿ èç êàìèíà è óñàæèâàåòñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñíèìêè. – Âèæó, ó ìèññ Àìàäóööè íå òîëüêî ïîýòè÷åñêèé òàëàíò, – îí ïåðåáèðàåò ôîòîãðàôèè. – Îñîáåííî åé óäàåòñÿ ïîðòðåòíàÿ ñúåìêà. Ïîñìîòðè, òû âûãëÿäèøü çäåñü ïîòðÿñàþùå…

ß óäèâëåííî ïðèïîäíèìàþ áðîâü. È îòêóäà îí âñå çíàåò, ñòàðûé… – Âû íàõîäèòå? 

- Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íàäåþñü, òû ïðèñìîòðèøü çà íåé? Äåâî÷êå î÷åíü îäèíîêî çäåñü, è òû, êàê ãëàâà åå äîìà, ìîã áû...

- ×òî? – ÿ íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñêðûòü èçóìëåíèÿ, ãëÿæó íà äèðåêòîðà. – Ñýð, ÿ íå ãîæóñü â íÿíüêè äëÿ ìàëåíüêèõ äåâî÷åê. Óâîëüòå, ýòà ðîëü íå äëÿ ìåíÿ.

- ß âñåãî ëèøü ïîïðîñèë, Ñåâåðóñ. Íå ñåðäèñü.

- Äèðåêòîð, óæ êîëè Âû çàãëÿíóëè êî ìíå íà îãîíåê, - ÿ âçäûõàþ, îòñòàâëÿÿ áîêàë. – ß õî÷ó ñêàçàòü Âàì… Ýòî ìîé ïîñëåäíèé ãîä â øêîëå. Áîëüøå ÿ íå âûäåðæó.

- Òû ýòî âñåðüåç? – Àëüáóñ âíèìàòåëüíî ãëÿäèò íà ìåíÿ. – Óâåðåí?

- Áîëåå ÷åì, – âçäûõàþ ÿ.

10. Îí ïðîõîäèò ìèìî, íè æåñòîì, íè âçãëÿäîì íå äàâ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî çàìåòèë ìåíÿ. ß íå ñìîòðþ íà íåãî è íå ïûòàþñü çàãîâîðèòü. - Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, - óáåæäàþ ÿ ñåáÿ, íî ýòî íå òàê. Ïðîñòî ÿ íå â ñèëàõ óíèçèòüñÿ ïåðåä íèì åùå ðàç. Îí âïîëíå äîñòóïíî îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî ìàëåíüêèå äåâî÷êè íå èíòåðåñóþò åãî. ×òî æ, îí õîòÿ áû áûë ÷åñòåí ñî ìíîé. Óðîêè îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïåðåñòàëè âîëíîâàòü ìåíÿ. Ãíåâíûå ïèñüìà îòöà ìåíÿ íå òðîãàþò. Îí â ÿðîñòè îò ìîèõ îòìåòîê, òåì õóæå äëÿ íåãî. Âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ ÿ ïðîâîæó â óêðîìíûõ óãîëêàõ áèáëèîòåêè. Òîëüêî çäåñü ìîæíî óêðûòüñÿ îò íàçîéëèâûõ ðàçãîâîðîâ ó÷åíèêîâ è âíèìàòåëüíûõ âçãëÿäîâ ó÷èòåëåé.

Âåñíà äàâíî íàñòóïèëà, íî çäåøíÿÿ ïîãîäà, âèäèìî, íèêîãäà íå çàãëÿäûâàëà â êàëåíäàðü. ß óæå ïðèâûêëà ê õîëîäó. Îí áîëüøå íå äîñòàâëÿåò ìíå íåóäîáñòâ, ÿ åãî ïðîñòî íå çàìå÷àþ. Çàêàøëÿâøèñü, ÿ óñòàëî îòêèäûâàþñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà. Äà, íè÷òî íå äîíèìàåò ìåíÿ òåïåðü, òîëüêî âîò êàøåëü è ýòà ïðîêëÿòàÿ óñòàëîñòü.

- Ìèññ Àìàäóööè? – ÿ ïîäíèìàþ ãëàçà, ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé äèðåêòîð. ß áåçðàçëè÷íî êèâàþ. – Ñýð. 

- Ñ Âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – åãî ãëàçà âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àþò ìåíÿ, à ãîëîñ ïîëîí çàáîòû. Êàê áû ìíå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê òàê æå ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ è òàê æå âîëíîâàëñÿ.

- Âñå õîðîøî, äèðå… - íîâûé ïðèñòóï êàøëÿ íå äàåò ìíå çàêîí÷èòü. ß ïðèêëàäûâàþ ïëàòîê ê ãóáàì è ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèâàþ ïÿòíûøêè êðîâè íà íåì.

- Ôüîðà, - äèðåêòîð õìóðèòñÿ, çàìå÷àÿ ðàçâîäû íà ïëàòêå. – Âû äîëæíû íåìåäëåííî ïîñåòèòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è áåç âîçðàæåíèé.

ß óñòàëî îïóñêàþ ãîëîâó. – Êàê ñêàæåòå, ñýð.

10. ß ïðèñòàëüíî íàáëþäàþ çà íåé â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñÿöåâ ïîñëå íàøåãî ðàçãîâîðà. Íàäåþñü, äåâî÷êà îñâîáîäèëàñü îò ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ èëëþçèé. Îíà íå ïûòàåòñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé è íå èùåò âñòðå÷. Î÷åíü æàëü, ÷òî ïðèøëîñü òàê æåñòîêî ïîñòóïèòü, íî ýòî ëó÷øèé âûõîä äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ. Â öåëîì, îíà êàæåòñÿ î÷åíü ñïîêîéíîé. Âîò òîëüêî åå çäîðîâüå… Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà íåâàæíî âûãëÿäåëà, à òåïåðü è âîâñå ñëåãëà. Äèðåêòîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî îíà ïðîâåäåò ó Ïîìôðè íå ìåíüøå íåäåëè. Íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ïîïïè, ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ñìîãó ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü?

Ïîïïè ñåðäèòî ïîäæèìàåò ãóáû. – ß ñíèìàþ ñ ñåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü çà ýòó óïðÿìèöó. ß íå óìåþ ëå÷èòü ëþäåé, íå æåëàþùèõ âûçäîðàâëèâàòü. Åñëè Âû, ïðîôåññîð, ïåðåóáåäèòå Âàøó ñëèçåðèíêó, ÿ ïîïûòàþñü ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òî â ìîèõ ñèëàõ.

Ñåðäèòî ôûðêíóâ, ÿ âõîæó â ïàëàòó. – ×òî ýòî Âû çàäóìàëè, ìèññ Àìàäóööè? Óìåðåòü Âû âñåãäà óñïååòå. Íåóæåëè Âû æàæäåòå ïîëèòè÷åñêîãî ñêàíäàëà? Ïî÷åìó áû Âàì íå ïðèíÿòü ëåêàðñòâà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è íå âûéòè, íàêîíåö, èç áîëüíè÷íûõ ñòåí? Äîïóñêàþ, èçáåæàòü ýêçàìåíîâ - çàìàí÷èâàÿ ïåðñïåêòèâà, íî íåóæåëè Âû æåëàåòå ïðîïóñòèòü âûïóñêíîé?

Îíà îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ ê ñòåíå è ðîâíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíîñèò. – Ìíå âñå ðàâíî, ñýð. È íå âîëíóéòåñü, ÿ íå óìðó çäåñü… Ñêîðî ÿ óåäó, è âñå çàáóäåòñÿ, êàê ñòðàøíûé ñîí. È øêîëà, è ýêçàìåíû, è Âû… Ïðîñòèòå ìåíÿ, – îíà çàõîäèòñÿ â ïðèñòóïå êàøëÿ, îòêèíóâøèñü íà ïîäóøêè.

ß ïîäõîæó áëèæå, íå â ñèëàõ óäåðæàòüñÿ. Ìîÿ ðóêà ëîæèòñÿ íà åå ëîá. ×åðò âîçüìè, íó ÷òî çà íåâèäàííîå óïðÿìñòâî, îíà æå óáèâàåò ñåáÿ! Êàøåëü ñíîâà äóøèò åå, è ÿ ïîìîãàþ åé ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ, ÷òîáû âäîõíóòü. Îíà óñòàëî ïðèæèìàåòñÿ ëáîì ê ìîåìó ïëå÷ó è åå ñîòðÿñàåò ìåëêàÿ äðîæü. – Ïðîñòèòå, ÿ íå õîòåëà ñåðäèòü Âàñ… - åå ãëàçà çàêðûâàþòñÿ, è îíà òåðÿåò ñîçíàíèå. Íó íåò, äåâî÷êà, òàê ïðîñòî òû îò ìåíÿ íå èçáàâèøüñÿ! ß çîâó Ïîìôðè, è ìû ïðèñòóïàåì ê ëå÷åíèþ. Âå÷åðîì, êîãäà âñåâîçìîæíûå çåëüÿ è ïîðîøêè èñïðîáîâàíû, à ïóëüñ ïàöèåíòêè õîòÿ è ñëàá, íî äîñòàòî÷íî ðîâåí, ÿ óñòàëî îïóñêàþñü íà ñòóë ðÿäîì ñ åå êðîâàòüþ. 

Êðèçèñ ìèíîâàë è òåïåðü ìîæíî îòäîõíóòü. 

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî äíåé ÿ ñíîâà ïîÿâëÿþñü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå. Ïðîùàëüíûé áàë îêîí÷åí, âñå âûïóñêíèêè ðàçúåõàëèñü ïî äîìàì, â Õîãâàðòñ ïðèøëà ïåðâàÿ òèõàÿ íî÷ü. ß ïðèñàæèâàþñü ðÿäîì ñ íåé, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàçáóäèòü. Â êîìíàòå ïîëóìðàê, ëèøü íåÿðêîå ïëàìÿ ñâå÷è íà ñòîëèêå ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ îñâåùàåò åå ëèöî. Â ýòîì íåðîâíîì äðîæàùåì ñèÿíèè, îíà êàæåòñÿ òàêîé õðóïêîé, ïåðåä ìîèìè ãëàçàìè ñíîâà âîçíèêàåò Òàóýðñêîå âèäåíèå. ß áåðó åå çà ðóêó è òèõî øåï÷ó. – Äåòñêàÿ ëþáîâü íå ñòîèò ñëåç è óæ òåì áîëåå ñìåðòè, ñèíüîðèòà. Âû ñêîðî ïîéìåòå ýòî. 

Îíà îòêðûâàåò ãëàçà, è åå óïðÿìûé âçãëÿä ñíîâà ñòðåìèòñÿ ïðîíèêíóòü â ñàìóþ äóøó. – Ýòî íå äåòñêîå ÷óâñòâî. ß çíàþ, ÿ ëþáëþ Âàñ…

- Òñ-ñ! – ÿ ïðèêëàäûâàþ ïàëåö ê åå ãóáàì. – Âàì íå ñòîèò ñåé÷àñ ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. Ìû ñìîæåì ïîáåñåäîâàòü, êàê òîëüêî Âû ïðèäåòå â ñåáÿ.

Âíåçàïíî ðàçäàåòñÿ åå ãðóñòíûé ìåëîäè÷íûé ñìåõ, òåïëûé òåìáð ãîëîñà ïðèäàåò åé íåîæèäàííîå î÷àðîâàíèå. – Ñýð, ÿ íå ìàëåíüêàÿ äåâî÷êà, çà÷åì Âû îáìàíûâàåòå ìåíÿ? Êàê òîëüêî ÿ âûéäó îòñþäà, âñå âåðíåòñÿ íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Âû ñíîâà áóäåòå ïðåçèðàòü è íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ, à ÿ...

- ß íèêîãäà íå ïðåçèðàë âàñ, - åå òîíêàÿ ðóêà, ñëîâíî ìàëåíüêèé çâåðåê, äðîæèò ìåæ ìîèõ ëàäîíåé. – È íèêîãäà íå èñïûòûâàë íåíàâèñòè…

Îíà îòâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ, çàðûâàÿñü ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó, áîðìî÷åò. – Òîãäà åùå õóæå. Æàëîñòü… Ëó÷øå áû âû íåíàâèäåëè ìåíÿ!

Â åå ãîëîñå ñòîëüêî ãîðå÷è è áåçûñõîäíîñòè, ÷òî ÿ íå âûäåðæèâàþ. – Ïîñìîòðèòå íà ìåíÿ, Ôüîðà…Âû äîëæíû ïîíèìàòü, ìåæäó íàìè òàêàÿ îãðîìíàÿ ðàçíèöà. ß - Âàø ó÷èòåëü, à Âû - ìîÿ ó÷åíèöà. Âàì âñåãî ëèøü øåñòíàäöàòü, à ìíå…

Åå ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñêðûâàþòñÿ, è îíà ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ êî ìíå. Âî âçãëÿäå òåïëèòñÿ íàäåæäà è ÷òî-òî åùå. – À åñëè áû… - îíà ñóäîðîæíî âçäûõàåò, - åñëè áû Âû íå áûëè ìîèì ó÷èòåëåì, åñëè áû íå áûëî ðàçíèöû? ×òî òîãäà? 

ß íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü åå ñòðàäàòü ñåé÷àñ. Õîòÿ áû íà ìèíóòó, ïóñòü ó íàñ áóäåò ýòà ñêàçêà… - Òîãäà, ÿ áûë áû ñ÷àñòëèâ, áûòü ðÿäîì ñ Âàìè, ñèíüîðèòà. Âû ñàìîå ÷óäåñíîå ìãíîâåíèå ìîåé æèçíè, íåæíîå è ïðåêðàñíîå. 

ß íàêëîíÿþñü ê åå ãóáàì, îñòàâëÿÿ íà íèõ ëåãêèé, ïî÷òè öåëîìóäðåííûé, ïîöåëóé. – Ñïèòå, ìàëåíüêàÿ ñèíüîðèòà. Íàáèðàéòåñü ñèë. Ó Âàñ âñÿ æèçíü âïåðåäè.

- È ÿ õîòåëà áû ïðîâåñòè åå ñ Âàìè… - øåï÷óò åå ãóáû, è îíà çàñûïàåò, ñìîðåííàÿ óñòàëîñòüþ.

11. ß ñëûøó øåïîò âîçëå ìîåé êðîâàòè. ß çàìèðàþ, ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ðàçãîâîðó. Ýòî îáî ìíå… Äèðåêòîð è… ïðîôåññîð. Ïðèòàèâøèñü, ÿ ëîâëþ êàæäîå ñëîâî.

- Ñåâåðóñ, ìèñòåð Àìàäóööè íå ïðèñëàë íèêàêèõ óêàçàíèé íà åå ñ÷åò. Ìîæåò áûòü, òû ñàì îòâåçåøü åå äîìîé? Åé íåëüçÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ çäåñü. Íàäî áûëî ïðèíÿòü ìåðû ðàíüøå, íî ÿ âñå æäàë èçâåñòèé îò åå îòöà. Ïîõîæå, åå áîëåçíü áóäåò òîëüêî ïðîãðåññèðîâàòü çäåñü. Ïîïïè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ó íåå ñëàáûå ëåãêèå è íàø êëèìàò ïðîòèâîïîêàçàí åé.

- Ñýð, ïóñòü êòî-òî äðóãîé âîçüìåò íà ñåáÿ çàáîòû î íåé. Ïðîøó Âàñ.

- Íî Ñåâåðóñ, ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî ÿ óñëûøàë çäåñü… - äèðåêòîð âçäûõàåò, - òû ïðîñòî îáÿçàí ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î íåé, òû íå íàõîäèøü?

- Íåò, ñýð. ×òî åùå ÿ ìîã ñêàçàòü áîëüíîé äåâî÷êå? Ëîæü âî ñïàñåíèå. Âû íå îäíàæäû ïðèáåãàëè ê íåé, íå òàê ëè?

Ñëûøèòñÿ åùå îäèí âçäîõ Äàìáëäîðà. – Èíîãäà ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òâîå ñåðäöå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðåâðàòèëîñü â êàìåíü, ìàëü÷èê ìîé. Ðàçâå âîçìîæíî æèòü ñ òàêîé òÿæåñòüþ â ãðóäè? Ïîçâîëü äåâî÷êå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î òåáå, è ïîçàáîòüñÿ î íåé ñàì. 

- Âçäîð, Àëüáóñ! Ýòî äåòñêèå áðåäíè, äà è òîëüêî!!! – ÿ ñëûøó óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè.

Äèðåêòîð íàêëîíÿåòñÿ íàäî ìíîé è ïðîâîäèò ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì. – Âçäîð, Ñåâåðóñ? ß òàê íå äóìàþ… - îí óõîäèò, à ÿ ëèõîðàäî÷íî âûòèðàþ çëûå ñëåçû. Íåâîçìîæíûé ÷åëîâåê! Íó ïî÷åìó îí íå õî÷åò ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî èñïûòûâàåò êî ìíå òå æå ÷óâñòâà, ÷òî è ÿ? Ðåøèòåëüíî âñêî÷èâ ñ êðîâàòè, ÿ áîñèêîì, â îäíîé ñîðî÷êå áåãó â ïîäçåìåëüå. ß âñå åìó ñêàæó! ÂÑÅ!!!

ß ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñòó÷ó â äâåðü, è îíà ðàñïàõèâàåòñÿ, ïðîïóñêàÿ ìåíÿ âíóòðü. Äàæå çàêëèíàíèÿ íå ìîãóò ñäåðæàòü ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ.

Îí ñòîèò ó êàìèíà è äàæå íå îáîðà÷èâàåòñÿ íà çâóê îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè. Åãî ãîëîñ ñïîêîåí è õîëîäåí. – Çà÷åì âû ïðèøëè, ìèññ?

ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ. Ñëîâíî íåâèäèìûå øëþçû îòêðûâàþòñÿ â ìîåé äóøå, è ÿ ãîâîðþ, ãîâîðþ, ãîâîðþ, íå â ñèëàõ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Ìûñëè, ÷óâñòâà, ñëîâà, ôðàçû, ñòðîêè è ñòðîôû. Âñå ïåðåïëåëîñü è ñìåøàëîñü. 

Îí óïðÿìî ìîë÷èò. Ïîõîæå, âñå áåñïîëåçíî. Ñëåçû çàñòèëàþò ìîè ãëàçà. Çà÷åì ÿ ïðèøëà? Îí òàê íè÷åãî è íå ïîíÿë. Èëè, ÷òî åùå õóæå, ÿ ïðîñòî íå íóæíà åìó. Äåâ÷îíêà, íà ÷òî òû íàäåÿëàñü? Òû äàæå òîëêîì íå óìååøü äåðæàòü â ðóêàõ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Î òåáå ëè îí ìå÷òàåò íî÷àìè? Âçäîð! Ñìàõèâàÿ ñëåçû, ÿ ïûòàþñü ñáåæàòü îò íåãî è îò áîëè, ðàçäèðàþùåé ñåðäöå.

ß íå óñïåâàþ äîéòè äî äâåðè, îí íàñòèãàåò ìåíÿ è, ïðèïå÷àòàâ ê ñòåíå, îò÷àÿííî öåëóåò, øåï÷à. – Íå óõîäè.

ß ïûòàþñü âûáðàòüñÿ èç åãî æåëåçíûõ îáúÿòèé, íî âñå íàïðàñíî. Îí ïîäíèìàåò ìåíÿ è áûñòðî ïåðåñåêàåò êîìíàòó, äâèãàÿñü ê ñïàëüíå, è ÷åðåç ìãíîâåíèå ìû îêàçûâàåìñÿ íà ïîñòåëè. Îí òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñòðàøíî. Íå äàâ ìíå íè åäèíîãî øàíñà îïîìíèòüñÿ, îí îñûïàåò ìåíÿ ãðàäîì ïîöåëóåâ. ß øåï÷ó ïðî ñåáÿ: "Òû æå ýòîãî õîòåëà", è íåîæèäàííî óñïîêàèâàþñü. Íå î ÷åì ñîæàëåòü… 

- Ïîöåëóé ìåíÿ, – ïðîñèò îí, è ÿ íå íàõîæó åãî ïðîñüáó âîçìóòèòåëüíîé. ß öåëóþ åãî, à îí ìåíÿ, è âåñü ìèð êóäà-òî ïðîïàë, è óöåëåëè òîëüêî ìû âäâîåì, è ó ìåíÿ íåò ñîæàëåíèÿ èç-çà ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ, à òîëüêî âîñòîðã è îùóùåíèå ÷óäà.

Åãî íàñòîé÷èâûå ðóêè è ãóáû áëóæäàþò ïî ìîåìó òåëó, çàñòàâëÿÿ çàêóñûâàòü ãóáû îò æåëàíèÿ ïðîäëèòü ýòè ÷óäåñíûå îùóùåíèÿ, íî åìó ýòîãî ìàëî. Îí íåóìîëèìî âõîäèò â ìåíÿ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê äðîæèò åãî òåëî, ïûòàÿñü ñäåðæàòü ðâóùóþñÿ ñòðàñòü. Áîëü çàõëåñòûâàåò ìåíÿ, íî, âçãëÿíóâ â åãî ãëàçà, ÿ âèæó ïðîñüáó è ÷òî-òî åùå, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ è ïîçâîëèòü åìó ïðîäîëæàòü.

Ïûòàÿñü îòîãíàòü ìûñëè î áîëè, ÿ íåîòðûâíî ñìîòðþ â åãî ãëàçà è òîíó â èõ íåïðîíèöàåìîé ÷åðíîòå. Åñòü òîëüêî ÿ, îí è ðèòì òàèíñòâåííîé è äðåâíåé, êàê ìèð, ìåëîäèè ëþáâè Ïîñòåïåííî áîëü óõîäèò, óñòóïàÿ ìåñòî óäèâëåíèþ. Íåèçâåñòíîå äîñåëå óäîâîëüñòâèå íàñòèãàåò ìåíÿ, çàñòàâëÿÿ óäèâëåííî ðàñêðûòü ãëàçà è óâèäåòü ñêëîíåííîå íàäî ìíîé ëèöî ñ÷àñòëèâîãî ìóæ÷èíû. 

Îí íàãèáàåòñÿ è, ïðèáëèçèâ ñâîå ëèöî, øåï÷åò, â óïîð ãëÿäÿ íà ìåíÿ. – Ôüîðà… - ñìàêóÿ ìîå èìÿ, ïðîáóÿ åãî íà âêóñ. Îíî ñêàòûâàåòñÿ ñ åãî ãóá, ñëîâíî ðîñèíêà ñ öâåòî÷íîãî ëåïåñòêà. ß ñìóùåííî óëûáàþñü, à îí ñíîâà çàâëàäåâàåò ìîèìè ãóáàìè, è âðåìÿ ïåðåñòàåò ñóùåñòâîâàòü, åñòü òîëüêî ìû. 

ß ïðîñûïàþñü îò ïåðâûõ ëó÷åé ñîëíöà, ïðîñêîëüçíóâøèõ â êîìíàòó ñêâîçü îêîíöå è òàíöóþùèõ íà êðîâàòè. ß ëåæó â åãî îáúÿòèÿõ è íå ìîãó íàéòè ñèë, ÷òîáû ïîêèíóòü åãî. Îäíàêî ðàçóì óâåùåâàåò ñåðäöå ïîñëóøàòüñÿ. Âåäü îí íå ëþáèò ìåíÿ. Íåóæåëè ÿ äîëæíà êàæäûé äåíü ìó÷èòüñÿ çíàíèåì, ÷òî ýòî âñåãî ëèøü æàëîñòü? 

ß îñòîðîæíî âûñêàëüçûâàþ èç ïîñòåëè è, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàçáóäèòü åãî, îäåâàþñü. Çàìåòèâ íà ñòîëå ïèñüìåííûé ïðèáîð è ÷èñòûå ëèñòû, ÿ íå ìîãó ïðîòèâèòüñÿ èñêóøåíèþ. Ïóñòü çäåñü îñòàíåòñÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ÷àñòè÷êà ìåíÿ. Íà÷åðòàâ íåñêîëüêî ñòðîê, ÿ êëàäó çàïèñêó íà êðîâàòü è ëåãêèì ïîöåëóåì êàñàþñü åãî âèñêà. Îí óëûáàåòñÿ âî ñíå, è ìîå ñåðäöå ñæèìàåòñÿ îò áîëè.

Ó íåãî íåæíûå ãóáû, ñòðàííûå è ïðèòÿãàòåëüíûå. Îíè ìíå íðàâèëèñü ýòîé íî÷üþ, è äàæå ñåé÷àñ, âñïîìíèâ èõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå.

Åñëè ÿ íå óéäó ñåé÷àñ, òî îñòàíóñü çäåñü íàâñåãäà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äî ñâîåé ñìåðòè, à ýòî ìîæåò áûòü î÷åíü ñêîðî… åãî æàëîñòü è çäåøíèé õîëîä íå îñòàâÿò ìíå âûáîðà. Ïóñòü ó ìåíÿ îñòàíåòñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèå î ñåãîäíÿøíåé íî÷è, áîëüøåãî ìíå íå íóæíî. Ñäåðæèâàÿ ïîäñòóïàþùèå ñëåçû, ÿ ïîêèäàþ åãî êîìíàòó è æèçíü. Òàê áóäåò ëó÷øå äëÿ íàñ îáîèõ.

11. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íå ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü åé óéòè. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå âîçðàæåíèÿ ðàññóäêà, ÿ îñòàíàâëèâàþ åå. Åå ñëîâà, îíè îêîëäîâûâàþò, ïîðàáîùàþò, ïðèçûâàþò. Êàê õî÷åòñÿ ïîâåðèòü â íèõ, íó õîòÿ áû íà îäíó íî÷ü, äàæå åñëè çàâòðà îíà ïîêèíåò ìåíÿ, ðàçî÷àðîâàâøèñü, óñòûäèâøèñü ñåãîäíÿøíåãî ïîðûâà. ×åðò âîçüìè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìû áîëüøå íå ñâÿçàíû óñëîâíîñòÿìè. Ãîëîñ ñîâåñòè çàãëóøàåòñÿ ñòðàñòüþ. ß áîëüøå íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ è, íåâçèðàÿ íà ðîáêèå ïðîòåñòû, îêàçûâàþñü ðÿäîì ñ íåé. ß ïîäíèìàþ åå íà ðóêè, è íîãè ñàìè íåñóò ìåíÿ â ñïàëüíþ. Î áîãè, äåâî÷êà, ÷òî æå òû òâîðèøü ñî ìíîé! 

Â åå ãëàçàõ íåäîóìåíèå è èñïóã îò ïðè÷èíåííîé áîëè, è ÿ ëîâëþ ãóáàìè åå ïðîòåñòóþùèé êðèê, çàìèðàÿ íà íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé, êàæóùèõñÿ âå÷íîñòüþ. Âíåçàïíî óñïîêàèâàÿñü, îíà ïîêîðÿåòñÿ, ñëîâíî ïðèçíàâàÿ ìîå ïðàâî íà ýòó áîëü. ß íà÷èíàþ ìåäëåííûå äâèæåíèÿ, è, ïîñòåïåííî, îíà îòêëèêàåòñÿ íà íèõ, âòîðÿ èì. 

Åå ãëàçà óäèâëåííî ðàñêðûâàþòñÿ, ñëîâíî îíà íå çíàåò, ãäå ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèòñÿ. ß ñêëîíÿþñü íàä íåé, øåï÷à â åå ãóáû. – Ôüîðà… - ÷óäåñíîå èìÿ, ñëîâíî íåæíûé àðîìàò ëèëèè. Îíà ñìóùåííî óëûáàåòñÿ, ðîáêî ïðèæèìàÿñü êî ìíå, è ÿ ñíîâà íàõîæó åå ãóáû, ïðèòÿãèâàÿ åå êàê ìîæíî áëèæå, è âðåìÿ èñ÷åçàåò, åñòü òîëüêî ìû. 

ß ïðîñûïàþñü â ãëóïîé íàäåæäå, ÷òî âñå ýòî íå áûëî ñíîì, âîñõèòèòåëüíîé ôàíòàçèåé, íî åå íåò ðÿäîì ñî ìíîé. Ãîðüêî óñìåõíóâøèñü, ÿ ìåäëåííî âûòÿãèâàþñü â êðîâàòè. Óøëà, êàê ÿ è ïðåäïîëàãàë. Äà, äåâî÷êà, ïðèíö íà áåëîì êîíå îêàçàëñÿ ìèôîì. Ñïðÿòàâ ëèöî â ïîäóøêó, ÿ äîëãî ëåæó, íå äóìàÿ íè î ÷åì. ×òî ÿ ñìîã äàòü åé? Òîëüêî áîëü è ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Íàäåþñü, îíà áûñòðî óòåøèòñÿ, à ìíå îñòàíóòñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Ñïóñòèâøèñü ê çàâòðàêó, ÿ ïðîòèâ âîëè îãëÿäûâàþ çàë, èùà ìàëåíüêóþ ôèãóðêó, íî íàïðàñíî. Äèðåêòîð ñîîáùàåò ìíå, ÷òî ìèññ Àìàäóööè èçâîëèëà ïîêèíóòü íàñ. ß óñìåõàþñü ïðî ñåáÿ. Åñòåñòâåííî, êòî áû çàõîòåë îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü… Ìíå òîæå ïîðà, ìåíÿ çäåñü áîëüøå íè÷òî íå äåðæèò. 

Ëåòî íåçàìåòíî ïðîõîäèò, ÷åðåäà óäóøëèâûõ äíåé ñìåíÿþùèõñÿ áåññîííûìè íî÷àìè. Äèðåêòîð ïðèñëàë ïèñüìî, â êîòîðîì ïðîñèò íå ïîêèäàòü ìåñòî äåêàíà è ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ åùå ãîä. Ïîêà îí íå íàéäåò ïîäõîäÿùóþ çàìåíó. ×òî æ, ãîä òàê ãîä. Åùå îäèí íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèò â ìîåé æèçíè.

Äåíü çà äíåì, íåäåëÿ çà íåäåëåé, ìåñÿö çà ìåñÿöåì. Óðîêè, ýêçàìåíû, êàíèêóëû, ñíîâà óðîêè. Ìîè äâèæåíèÿ äîâåäåíû äî àâòîìàòèçìà. Ðàçóì ïîãðóæåí â ñîí, äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòü íå òðîãàåò ìåíÿ. Âïåðåäè ëåòíèå ýêçàìåíû, è ìîå îñâîáîæäåíèå. Â ýòîò ãîä ÿ áûë íåïîçâîëèòåëüíî íåðÿøëèâ, ïîðà ïðèâåñòè êîìíàòû â áîæåñêèé âèä è ñîáðàòü âåùè. Íà ýòîò ðàç îêîí÷àòåëüíî. ß íå âåðíóñü. ß ðàçáèðàþ áóìàãè, ãðóäîé ñâàëåííûå íà ñòîëå, â ðóêàõ âîçíèêàåò åùå îäèí ñâèòîê èç áåñêîíå÷íîé î÷åðåäè. Ðàñêðûâ åãî, ÿ áûñòðî ïðîáåãàþ ãëàçàìè ïî ñòðî÷êàì. Äåâî÷êà… Êàê æå… Ëèñòîê âûïàäàåò èç ìîèõ ðóê. Êàêàÿ íàñìåøêà ñóäüáû… Ìû ïîòåðÿëè öåëûé ãîä… 

12. ß ñèæó â íåáîëüøîì êàôå íà Ïüÿööà Ñàíòèññèìà-Àííóíöèàòà. Ðóêà çàäóì÷èâî âðàùàåò êàðàíäàø, à ìûñëè ïîñòîÿííî âîçâðàùàþòñÿ ê íåìó. Ñ ìîìåíòà íàøåãî ðàññòàâàíèÿ ïðîøåë ïî÷òè ãîä, íî ÿ òàê è íå ñóìåëà çàáûòü åãî. ß ñáåæàëà îò çèìû, õîëîäà, Ëîíäîíà, îòöà, íî îò íåãî ìíå íå óäàëîñü ñïàñòèñü, äà è îò ñåáÿ òîæå. Ïîâñþäó âåñíà, íî ÿ óæå íå ðàäóþñü åé òàê áåççàâåòíî è ñ÷àñòëèâî, êàê ïðåæäå. Âåðíóâøèñü íà ðîäèíó, ÿ ïîñòóïèëà âî Ôëîðåíòèéñêèé óíèâåðñèòåò. Ó ìåíÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåò áëèçêèõ äðóçåé, ñîêóðñíèêè ñòîðîíÿòñÿ ìåíÿ. ß óëûáàþñü, çà ãëàçà ìåíÿ íàçûâàþò ìîíàøêîé. Íàêëîíèâøèñü íàä êíèãîé, ÿ íèêàê íå ìîãó ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ñòðîêàõ. Áóêâû è ñòðîêè ñìåøèâàþòñÿ è ñêëàäûâàþòñÿ â äðóãîé îáðàç. Âíåçàïíî, ñëîâíî î÷íóâøèñü îò ñíà, ÿ âçäðàãèâàþ, íà ìîå ïëå÷î ëîæèòñÿ ëàäîíü. 

- Ìèññ, çäåñü íå çàíÿòî? 

ß îáîðà÷èâàþñü... Îí ïðèøåë… Îí ñòîèò è ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, åãî ãëàçà óëûáàþòñÿ. ß ìåäëåííî âñòàþ, è îí áåðåò ìîå ëèöî â ëàäîíè, è ñëîâà íå íóæíû, ïîòîìó ÷òî íàøè ãëàçà ãîâîðÿò âîñõèòèòåëüíûå âåùè. Íàøè ãóáû âñòðå÷àþòñÿ, è ìû ïåðåñòàåì çàìå÷àòü îêðóæàþùèé ìèð, çàâîðîæåííûå íåðîâíûì ãðîõîòîì íàøèõ ñåðäåö. ß îòäàþñü åãî îáúÿòèÿì, îùóùàÿ ó ñâîåé ãðóäè òÿæêîå áèåíèå åãî ñåðäöà. Ëåòî óñòóïèëî âëàñòè Çèìû, à Âåñíà ïîêîðèëà Îñåíü. Îò íåãî èñõîäèò òîíêèé çàïàõ ñíåãà è òðàâ, òîò ñàìûé, òàê õîðîøî ìíå çíàêîìûé, à ïîòîìó ëþáèìûé. Ýòîò çàïàõ ïüÿíèò ìåíÿ òàê æå, êàê è åãî ïîöåëóé. Îò íåãî òàê ñëàäêî êðóæèòñÿ ãîëîâà. Ïðèïîäíÿâ çà ïîäáîðîäîê ìîå ëèöî, îí îñòîðîæíî öåëóåò ìåíÿ â êîí÷èê íîñà, çàòåì â ãëàçà. - ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, - øåï÷åò îí, è ÿ, íàêîíåö, è ñàìà âåðþ â ýòî.

Îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ, è â åãî ÷åðíûõ ãëàçàõ ìåëüêàåò ëåãêàÿ óñìåøêà, êîòîðàÿ òàê íðàâèòñÿ ìíå, íî áîëüøå âñåãî ïîðàæàåò òî, ÷òî îí óëûáàåòñÿ ìíå.

- ß âñå âðåìÿ ìå÷òàëà î òîì, ÷òîáû òû áûë ðÿäîì, - áîðìî÷ó ÿ, îò÷àÿííî êðàñíåÿ îò íåâîëüíî âûðâàâøåãîñÿ ïðèçíàíèÿ.

Îí, íå âûïóñêàÿ ìîåé ðóêè, ïðèòÿãèâàåò ìåíÿ ê ñåáå. – Òû âåäü çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íåâîçìîæíûé ÷åëîâåê?

- ß è ñàìà íå îáðàçåö òåðïåíèÿ, - øåï÷ó ÿ, íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòü óëûáêè, ñòðåìÿùåéñÿ ñîðâàòüñÿ ñ ãóá, êàê ïòèöà èç êëåòêè.

- ß ýòî äàâíî çàìåòèë, - óñìåõàåòñÿ îí, îáíèìàÿ ìåíÿ åùå êðåï÷å. – Íî äàâàé, ïîïðîáóåì æèòü ðÿäîì, ïîêà…

- Ïîêà ñìåðòü íå ðàçëó÷èò íàñ? – óëûáàÿñü, çàêàí÷èâàþ ÿ ôðàçó çà íåãî. - Òû äóìàåøü, ýòî âîçìîæíî?

- ß äóìàþ, ñòîèò ïîïðîáîâàòü, - âûäûõàåò îí â ìîé çàòûëîê.

12. Íà åå ùåêàõ èãðàåò ðóìÿíåö ñìóùåíèÿ, íî îíà ñìåëî ñìîòðèò â ìîè ãëàçà, óëûáàÿñü ñâîåé îñîáåííîé óëûáêîé, ñâîäÿùåé ìåíÿ ñ óìà. Âîçìîæíî, ó íàñ íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, ÿ óâåðåí, ÷òî íàì áóäåò òðóäíî âìåñòå, íî ÿ òàêæå óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî åñëè ìû íå ïîïûòàåìñÿ, òî óïóñòèì ïðåêðàñíåéøèå ìãíîâåíèÿ, îòïóùåííûå íàì ñóäüáîé. 

- Ïîêà ñìåðòü íå ðàçëó÷èò íàñ? – óëûáàåòñÿ îíà, ïðèæèìàÿñü ùåêîé ê ìîåé ðóêå. – Äóìàåøü, ýòî âîçìîæíî? - â åå ãîëîñå òàèòñÿ íàäåæäà.

- ß äóìàþ, ñòîèò ïîïðîáîâàòü, - âûäûõàþ ÿ â åå âîëîñû, íàñëàæäàÿñü íåïåðåäàâàåìûì àðîìàòîì, èñõîäÿùèì îò íåå: öâåòóùåãî ñàäà, âåñåííåãî ñîëíöà è þæíîãî âåòðà.

****

Fin

Ïîâñþäó âåñíà. Óæå íå ìîÿ, íî íàøà… Íà óçêèõ ïðîõëàäíûõ óëî÷êàõ ãîíÿþò ñâîé ìÿ÷ ìàëü÷èøêè. Ãóë êîëîêîëîâ íåñåòñÿ íàä ìóòíûìè âîäàìè Àðíî, ñòàðûì ìîñòîì Ïîíòå-Âåêêüî, ÷åðåïè÷íûìè êðûøàìè äîìîâ è îñòðîâåðõèìè øïèëÿìè öåðêâåé. Ãðîì÷å âñåãî çâîíÿò â êàôåäðàëüíîì ñîáîðå Ñàíòà-Ìàðèÿ äåëü Ôüîðå. È â óíèñîí ñî çâîíîì êîëîêîëîâ ïîþò íàøè äóøè.


End file.
